Rise of the Unstoppable
by Masseffecttxs
Summary: Ronald stoppable sidekick to world renown heroine Kim Possible has discovered the plot of Drakken's little diablos and needs to save the world on prom night…but what if Kim didn't believe him and chose Eric over him. Now the sidekick must do what he thought impossible of himself, and step up to save the world and become...a Hero
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible: So the Drama…Rise of the Unstoppable**

**Ronald stoppable sidekick to world renown heroine Kim Possible has discovered the plot of Drakken's little diablos and needs to save the world on prom night…but what if Kim didn't believe him and chose Eric over him. Now the sidekick must do what he thought impossible of himself, and step up to save the world and become…a Hero**

**A/N there will be some changes to the original plot, like Ron having training in the ninja arts like shuriken and kunai knife throwing and other abilities, but please keep in mind that this is fan fiction and we as writers are allowed to use our imagination. I will try and have proper explanations in the story so please don't flame me ok.**

**Middleton four hours before prom: Ron's Room 3:30 pm**

Ronald stoppable sidekick to Kim Possible and her best friend since pre-k was feeling low…lower then any point that he has ever felt in his entire life. Not even his time at Camp Wannaweep made him feel so depressed as he was right now, the reason being was something he knew would happen eventually but still found it hard to believe sometimes. His best friend Kimberley Ann Possible World renown heroine…

Had a boyfriend…

It wasn't entirely shocking for Ron he knew Kim would have a proper one eventually, even thought she dated Josh 'Monkey' Mankey for a few months before they decided to break up and start going out with this new golden boy 'Eric' lately she just seemed to just ignore him completely like he wasn't important to her anymore.

He didn't know why this Eric guy was rubbing him the wrong way but he had this feeling that maybe there was something to golden boy that was being kept hidden on purpose. And to top it off Bueno Nacho had gone under new management and everything was changing and Ron couldn't do anything to stop it.

"(sigh) what am'I going to do Rufus Kim's ignoring me and it makes me feel like she doesn't care about our friendship anymore and if I say anything to her or tell how I feel it'll make everything awkward and weird!…not to mention what it'll do to our friendship"

Rufus his pet mole rat watched as his human master vented his frustrations and anger out and felt sad for him. He had known Ron ever since he brought him home from the pet section at smarty mart and had watched the friendship between Ron and Kim from thick to thin always knowing that it would recover from anything from high school to brain swaps…but now even he wondered what will happen between Kim and Ron.

But for the moment he needed to help him get his mind off Kim and Boyfriends and prom…and he knew just how. He stared squeaking and making noise so he could get his attention which he then proceeded to do some martial art skills and moves. Ron caught on to what he was doing and he couldn't help but agree training would help clear his head.

"Good idea buddy some training would do me good"

What most people didn't know is that after coming back from Yamanuchi Ron continued his training in the ninja arts and during the summer holiday's he went back to continue his training, he felt that after saving the lotus blade and restoring Yamanuchi's honour he felt more useful for once in his life and that maybe it would mean he could help Kim more on her missions, but he was sworn to secrecy which means he could not reveal any of his moves or skills unless his life depended on it and to be frank Kim's enemies were not that competent or dangerous at all except Shego.

Everyday he would train for three hours perfecting and mastering his skills and still have enough energy to go out on dangerous missions. With training Ron felt at ease, focused and in control of his actions, things that he has sorely lacked in his life thanks to the 'food chain' created by the Rockwell family's three daughters, all of whom believe that popularity is more important then the personality of an individual that they deemed unworthy, that's high school for you.

Ron's training involved shuriken and kunai handling and throwing, martial arts forms involvingTai Shing Pek Kwar or 'Monkey kung fu' as it is known commonly between Ron, Rufus and Monkey Fist, he also learnt long sword, short sword, Bo-staff fighting techniques and chain based weapons.

He ascended the stairs to the attic where his training equipment were kept, the attic had been renovated to suit Ron's needs so that have would have ample room to practice and refine his moves. The equipment was given to Ron as a present for saving the lotus blade from monkey fist supplied by master sensei as a gift.

The room had a large black square padded mat where he practised his moves, in the corner of the room to the right was a set of training dummies that where commonly used to practise jabs and palm strikes, to the left was a punching bag that had been purchased at smarty marts UFC fighters section, at the other end of the attic was a work bench with a sowing machine and multiple pieces of leather and fabric all arranged by colour and strength.

Behind it was a wall holding multiple weapons such as Katana's curved, straight, long and short, collapsable Bo-staffs, training swords, nun-chucks, chained scythes and scrolls and manuals on the proper use of handling all purchased at smarty mart weapons section…no wonder America has so much violence.

While it was known that Ron could cook a five star meal fit for the queen of England it was also known that Ron had an amazing ability of sowing and threading just about anything using the right materials. Lately he had been working on a side project that he begun after the mission to the Bermuda triangle where they failed to stop Drakken and Shego.

Since then Ron had been working on it in secret for the past two weeks unfortunately it wasn't ready when Kim's dad was kidnapped and all Ron could do was yell Kim's name as he was slammed repeatedly into the floor by a mutant octopus…how many teenagers can say that's what happened to them on a school night. It was hard to hide his true abilities but Ron had made a promise to sensei, Yori and the school that unless a situation arises that was so dire and so terrible…only then would Ron show his true skill.

Slipping into his training clothes a Jujutsu sleeveless uniform that was black on the bottom and white on the top with bandages wrapped around his fits and after stretching he did twenty sit ups, push ups and crunches he then proceeded to do twenty palm strikes to the training dummy and thirty kicks both low and high and thirty quick jabs then proceeded to do twenty-five punches to the boxing bag.

He repeated this routine six more time before he sat down on the bed set up near the sowing area so that he could rest up after his work out, suddenly his stomach growled which could mean only one thing Bueno Nachos time. Normally he would be ecstatic about going there to his favourite fast food restaurant but now…he didn't feel that way anymore.

"Come on Rufus, we might as well eat it can't get any worse tonight right?"

**Bueno Nachos Headquarters two hours till Prom: Drakken's Lab 5:30 pm**

Shego sat in her chair while she brought up the files of whatever Drakken was planning because so far she still couldn't make heads or tails of it. The door opened up behind her allowing drakken to walk in "Ah Shego how goes the operation?".

"It would go a lot quicker if you told me the plan instead of leaving me in the dark" she remarked while checking all satellite signals making sure they were ready for tonight.

"Hmm patience Shego my plan will reveal its self in good time…as long as Kim Possible does't interfere as usual…which reminds what is the status on our operative?"

"He is still undercover, Kimmie has no idea whats right in front of her"

Drakken let out a sigh of relief "Good work Shego…but just incase I hired some more help incase she does come"

Shego looked annoyed when he said he 'hired' more help "oh god you didn't hire the sumo ninja again did you?" she seriously doubted how someone so fat could be a ninja. Obviously he hired him because he was cheap which proved to be a big bust back in japan when he was sorely beaten by kimmie cub and the sidekick after which he suffered a huge wedgie.

"Well, yes I did because he is cheap" he remarked sheepishly causing Shego to roll her eyes "but I was able to hire someone new" suddenly a shadow descended behind Shego causing her to jump back in surprise making her fits glow emerald green in face of this new threat.

"Calm down Shego he is our new partner allow me to introduce Kurai Fukushū…I think it means avenge right?" the figure before them was the same height as Shego only a little taller and was wearing black armour and helmet with a skull painted on the front with two red lenses where the eyes were making him seem like a ghost.

He was equipped with two straight edged katanas going parallel each other on the right side of his back, two chained scythes were attached to his right leg, an assortment of shuriken and kunai were strapped to his left leg and a utility belt going across his chest and belt, all in all he was intimidating.

**(A/N just picture death stroke from Batman Arkham origins with the mask having two eye holes and a skull painted on the face and the orange is painted black) **

"**It means dark vengeance you fool…and best you don't forget it or I'll cut off your head"** he relied his voice was masked by an electronic device giving him a deep and dark tone that made him all the more intimidating. It made Drakken pale slightly and nod his head really fast, Shego how ever was not impressed.

"Ok mister hot shot…you think you can dress up big and scary and start bossing orders here like you own everything well guess what I'm not intimidated" Shego said standing her ground in front of the stranger.

The figure made a come here jester with his hands which enraged Shego who charged straight at Kurai. He merely side stepped and poked her in the back of her neck causing her flames to disappear and to land face first into the floor. Shego struggled trying to stand up but she couldn't it was as if her body was not listening to her before she could struggle anymore she felt a cold blade on the side of her neck and was able to stare as Kurai held the blade closer to her neck.

He leaned into her **"you should know your place woman…or I will end your life faster then a candle being blown out…do we understand each other?**" his voice dripping with malice and hate. Only once in her life had Shego been so scared for her own being, that was day the sidekick had turned evil and that was truly terrifying.

She nodded slowly as he hit the same point on her neck again allowing her to move once more she was able to move away from him as he exited the room leaving the two in shock. Drakken finally let out the breath he was holding in just in time for Shego to up into his face.

"Where the Bloody Hell did you find him Drakken! He seems more like a veteran mercenary then a Fucking newbie! What's his price anyway?" Shego all but yelled in his face clearly not liking what had transpired a few minutes ago. Drakken now finally able to compose himself started to explain himself " I didn't find him, he found me he was offering upgrades to the syntho-drones combat performance and stability and he only wanted small amount of money to join the operation, his only condition was that he would get his revenge on the person who took everything from him…whatever that means".

Shego didn't know what to make of this the plan was confusing as heck but now with this Kurai Fukushū here it just got more complicated. _'Upgrades and revenge? What the hell is he after'_ Shego thought to herself as she exited the room in a huff leaving Drakken alone and confused.

**Bueno Nachos Prom Night: 7:30pm**

Ron pulled into the drive way of Bueno nacho and slowly got of his scooter his mood not changing since he left home sad and miserable. As Ron walked in he started to wonder what will happen between him and Kim if Eric was in the picture…will she still date him, get engaged, marry him in the next few year and have plenty of 'golden boy' babies and forget all about him while he watches from the side line alone '_sigh well that's depressing Ron'_

"Hola senior can I take you order…Ron something weird is going on"

"Yeah you got that right…Two Chimerito's grande size. Three orders of Nachos and a grande sized soda. To go" he said while not noticing at all the signals that Ned was giving. Rufus popped out of his pocket and started making noise like he was impatient "Oh ok make it for here Rufus can't wait" he nodded and made the order "Ron seriously something weird is going on!" he said in a hush tone "OI you useless maggot did you ask our customer if he wanted our DIABLO SAUCE?" the new manager Lars all but yelled at Ned.

"N-no I did not sir…Diablo Sauce?" offering a packet of diablo sauce "huh yeah sure whatever" Ron said absent mindedly not noticing Ned writing something in diablo sauce on his tray, only Rufus did.

"Yeah Gracias" Lars said the proceeded to slap Ned at the back of the head "And have a muy bueno day" Ned finished.

As he paid for his meal he sat down and started to eat while Rufus was curious about what was written and started moving the food out of the way, he gasped at the word written in diablo sauce.

**EVIL…**

He needed to show Ron so he started jumping up and down and trying to get his attention who only proceeded to open his straw cover before narrowing his eyes at the straw.

"No, it cant be? NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed out load in the semi empty restaurant which brought joy and hope to Ned and Rufus. He then got up and marched to the counter directly to Lars face.

"This is the last straw!" Ron yelled at the manager "What?" "This is the last straw!" he repeated waving the straw in his hand. "No we got more in the back" Lars said while showing a hand full of straws but Ron didn't listen so he looked him straight in the eye and said.

"You took away the bendy straws!" Ron yelled while demonstrating his point of the non-bendy straw.

The restaurant went silent as the three other occupants stared dumbly at Ron, while Rufus and Ned face-palmed themselves thinking Ron had finally got the message…apparently not.

Lars only glared then laughed out load at his stupid proclamation "you sir have lost it" Ron only retorted "oh because I care! " "about bendy-straws?" he said while flicking it back into Ron's face which only seemed to make him angrier.

"Im telling on you" Ron said acting like a five year old "oh yeah to who?" Lars said not in the least bit intimidated by the teen.

"Your Boss" he said while walking out of the restaurant and to the nearest pay phone and started to dial Wades number, there was a brief wait before he heard "hello?".

"Wade its Ron I'm at Bueno Nacho and I'd like to make a complaint" confusing the boy at the other end before understanding the situation "Ok, Would you like me to put you to their 800 number?" hoping it would calm Ron down.

"No way wade I want to talk to the man in charge put me through to his number" he told the boy genius on the other end. " I don't know Ron this guy might not be easy to get to he must have top level security…done patching you through" he said while typing on his keyboard.

When the line picked up it shocked Ron to the bone "Hola, Bueno Nacho, El Presidente speaking" Ron could not believe who was on the line "Dr. Drakken?" holding the phone away from him in shock. He turned back to restaurant to see Ned and Rufus holding up the try that said **EVIL** on it "If this is about my long distance…click" the phone was taken out of Ron's hands and hung back up.

"Mr Drakken doesn't like to be disturbed" Lars's intimidating frame towering over Ron "now I'm going to have to take-whoa!?" Before Lars could finish Ron had grabbed the hand on his shoulder and then flipped Lars right back to the restaurant stunning him momentarily giving Ned and Rufus the chance to run out of the restaurant.

Ned continued to run for his life while Rufus took the chance to climb back into Ron's pocket while giving Ron a 'seriously' look " what?…Ok I get it '**evil'** should have seen it earlier thanks buddy" the mole rat nodded his head before they heard a moan coming from Lars who had regained consciousness "diablos Attack!" He order as hundreds of little diablo toys came bursting out of the doors and heading straight at Ron and Rufus.

There was too many and Ron knew he couldn't fight them all at once, he needed to get to Kim and tell her about Drakken, Bueno Nacho and the little diablos at once, he made a mad dash to his scooter and started riding off away from the diablos and Lars as fast as he could. Unfortunately his scooter could only go so fast he looked down at the scooter in realisation "this think is junk, Am I the only one to notice this?" he said while Rufus was battling the mini diablos.

Lars tried to tackle them but ended up missing as Ron's scooter speed up leaving him crashing head first into the Bueno Nacho Drive thru menu. " 'Phew' that was close buddy, we gotta get to Kim NOW!" while speeding his scooter to make speed of 25 miles per hour all the while trying to dodge evil little diablos.

**Middleton HighSchool : Prom night 7:55pm**

The lights were shining and the music was loud as the students of Middleton high danced the night away, everyone was happy as they danced with their partners, but non more happier then one Kimberly Ann Possible as she danced in perfect rhythm with her new boyfriend Eric. In her mind he was perfect, he was handsome, smart and athletic.

The perfect boyfriend to rub right into that snobby Bonnie Rockwallers face, she never really liked Bonnie and always hated how she was able to push her buttons, even thought she understood her a little thanks to the glue gas incident…worst week of her life. But now she had the perfect boyfriend and she was happy that Bonnie was suffering humiliation for bringing someone hotter then Brick to prom nothing could go wrong…

CRASH! "KP!"

Her daydream was cut off as Ron Stoppable burst through the Gym doors looking like the devil himself was chasing him. He lurched over on the table to try and catch his breath "diablos…huff….Nachos…huff…Drakken…huff…huff…EVIL…Huff…Robot" she could not understand a word he was saying, "Ron what are you talking about?" trying to make sense of the situation.

"Kim listen Drakken has taken over Bueno Nacho and his going to take over the world with the little diablos!" as soon as he said that the whole gym exploded in laughter not believing Ron one bit.

"It's the truth, I was chased by a million of those little things look" he shouted as he pointed to the empty hallway, no diablo's, no proof "But, But I saw them…they-they chased me all the way from Bueno Nachos…where did they go?" the crowed started to whisper amongst themselves say things like 'he lost his mind' or 'he's crazy' or 'does Kim believe this?'

Kim could not believe what was happening she was being embarrassed on prom night because of her friends wild accusations, everything she worked for with Eric would be wasted if Ron kept this up. It got worst for her when Eric leaned in and whispered "you don't believe him, do you Kim?" she knew what she had to do.

"Ron" Kim said eerily

"Listen think about it, Bueno Nacho was locations all over the world" Ron tried to explain.

"Ron" she repeated but he didn't listen.

"That how he is getting the little toys all over the world Kim, he is using their network to distribute to them to every home on the planet, we need to stop him"

"Ron" she repeated one more time.

"You have to believe me, they are real and they're trying to kill me, please KP you have to trust me please!" he finished while grabbing her shoulders.

"RON!" SLAP

The whole gym went silent and the music came to a screeching stop, mouths open in shock, eyes wide in disbelief and gasps where heard as they tried to make sense of what happened. Because Kim Possible world renown heroine and best friend to Ron stoppable…

Had just slapped him across the face.

Ron stared back eyes wide with a red hand print stinging the left side of his face unable to register what had just happened, In all the years Ron had known Kim he knew she would never hurt him physically or do anything to harm him. But the truth was plain to see she slapped him to shut him up and from the looks of it, it worked because he couldn't move a muscle.

Kim glared at Ron her hand still raised from slapping him in the face, she was breathing heavy and her emerald eyes seemed to burn itself into Ron's soul "listen to me right now Ron…you…are…so…STUPID!" she yelled right into his face causing him to stumble backwards.

"I've had to put up with your crazy shenanigans one after the other ever since Pre-k! And to tell you the truth RON I'm sick and tired of it, Camp wannaweep, Drakkens stealing Christmas, cancelling Snowman Hank and let's not forget that stupid food you made called the Naco! The most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" she screamed at Ron who grew paler by the minute.

"For once in my life I want to be normal Ron, to be a normal teenage girl who only has to deal with everyday problems not insane maniacs!"

Ron finally found his voice "But Kim…this is serious" he grabbed the Kimunicator out of her purse showing it to her "Wade can prove it, Drakken is-"

"I DON'T CARE RON, IT'S JUST YOUR STUPID IMAGINATION! Enough is enough Ron, I'm sick of it all, now get it through your head Nothing is going on at Bueno Nacho and if you cant understand that then we are no longer friends, now get out!" at that moment his world crumbled and the words she said would forever cut deep into Ron's soul and he found himself alone.

It was then Ron knew who Kim chose, she chose pretty boy over her best friend, their history together…forgotten, the bonds they made…broken, the friend he knew…gone, all that was left was a stranger who had given in to the 'food chain'.

His hair covered his eyes, casting a shadow over them to hide the tears that threatened to pour out if he wasn't careful, the rest of the students were wondering what Ron was going to do next, they were surprised by the response that followed, With a shaky voice and a heavy heart "Ok…I'm sorry….I'll, leave you alone" his foot steps echoed as he exited the building, As Kim watched her former friend go she felt a twinge of regret before a hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked at Eric who had a sincere smile on his face "you did the right thing Kim" she smiled as she hugged him not noticing the evil smirk that grew on Eric's face.

**Outside Middleton High: Prom night 8:00pm**

As Ron walked down the sidewalk he could hear the music starting back up again meaning prom was back on, he just couldn't believe all those things Kim said to him. Kim his best friend didn't believe a word he said and chose Eric over him, what hurt the most is what all she said rang with truth, every word she said came from the bottom of her heart, which made him wonder?…were they even friends to begin with or just

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

Luckily the Kimunicator put a pause on his depression as he remembered he still had it with him when Kim threw him out, he answered to see Wade's face full of concern. "Ron…Are you ok?'' worried about the state of mind his friend was in. Ron breathed deeply before screaming and slamming his fist into a public mailbox causing a large dent to appear as Ron's eyes glowed Blue for a brief moment unnoticed by the tech genius.

"DAMN IT WHY! HOW! HOW COULD SHE! HOW COULD SHE CHOOSE HIM OVER ME?!" he screamed as he slumped to his knees, the tears now flowing down his face, releasing all of his anger and sorrow as the memory still burned fresh in his mind, as the mark on his face stung from her hand, it hurt…it hurt him so much inside, when he was able to calm down he looked up at the night sky and saw the moon in all its brilliance and it brought him a sense of peace and clarity.

Wades eyes widened at the serious look on Ron's face when he stopped looking at the moon, "Sorry Wade I'm fine now, what did you call about?" Wade shook himself out of his stupor when Ron finally talked.

"Right…any way I just scanned one of those little diablo's that I got in my little niños meal, and got some weird readings…like really weird, I have never seen anything like this, almost like the circuitry is…alive" Wade explained to Ron showing him the complex algorithms and equations that made no sense to Ron.

"Hmm…I got nothing Wade" Ron said shrugging his shoulders causing Wade to roll his eyes and smile, glad to see Ron acting like his old self. "Maybe we should show this to Dr.P…he might know what it is?" Ron suggested figuring it was best to take it to a professional. Wade nodded his head "Good idea Ron, this does look like Mr Possibles field of expertise, cause I'm no rocket or robot expert when it comes to tech like this"

"Ok Wade I'll call you when I get to Ki-the possible residence" stopping himself from saying her name. Wade felt sympathy for Ron, he saw the whole event from the security cameras in the gym not believing what he saw, he wanted to call to the Kimunicator and confirm Ron's story. But he was so shocked that by the time he got his bearings straight Ron had already left with the Kimunicator in hand, "Ok Ron…you going to be ok?".

"Yeah, I'm fine" he ended hanging up before Wade could get a word in otherwise, he looked back at the school as the dance light shone through the high windows and the sounds of dancing and laughter followed with it.

When he saw Kim she looked beautiful, the way the dress enhanced her natural beauty and grace, Ron knew he had feelings for her…but now he was confused, his heart was broken and his image of Kim was blurred and distorted from the girl he once knew, his feelings might not even exist now…he'll never know. But now he had to get to the Possible residence and find out what is going on.

As he drove down the road he never knew the events that would forever change his life, tonight lines would be drawn, bonds would be forged in fire, choices would be made and the fate of the world would be place on his unwilling shoulders.

**A/N And Scene there it is my first Kim Possible fan fiction about so the drama, now before people ask no Kurai Fukushū is not an OC I made up I have actually taken a villain from Ron's past and given him a new name, if there are any Kim possible Fans who have figured it out please don't spoil it for others. Please leave a review in the comment box, because I want to know If Kurai Fukushū does actually mean Dark vengeance because i googled it in translate and if it's not I will change it Masseffecttxs OUT. = )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible: So the Drama…Rise of the Unstoppable**

**Ronald stoppable sidekick to world renown heroine Kim Possible has discovered the plot of Drakken's little diablos and needs to save the world on prom night…but what if Kim didn't believe him and chose Eric over him. Now the sidekick must do what he thought impossible of himself, and step up to save the world and become…a Hero**

**A/N there will be some changes to the original plot, like Ron having training in the ninja arts like shuriken and kunai knife throwing and other abilities, but please keep in mind that this is fan fiction and we as writers are allowed to use our imagination. I will try and have proper explanations in the story so please don't flame me ok.**

**Possible Residence 8:30pm Prom Night**

Ron's scooter pulled into the driveway of the possible residence after driving all the way from Middleton high, he had weird feelings swelling up in his chest when he had pulled into the drive way, he wondered if he was even allowed near the possible home if he and Kim were no longer friends.

But that wasn't fair to the other members of the family like Jim and Tim who looked up to him as an older brother or how Mr and Mrs Possible were like another mother and father to him. They were family to him and him to them as a son, so for the moment he threw caution to the wind and walked up to the door and knocked with full intent on finding out what these diablos were made of.

Mrs Ann Possible opened the door not expecting Ron to be there "Ronald what are you doing here, why aren't you at the dance?" she was confused on why he was here, she had hoped he would be at the dance so that he could muster up the courage to confess to Kim, she had known for a while the feelings Ron had for Kim since the whole moodulator incident, she was unaware of what had happened at the dance.

"Hey Mrs P, no I didn't have a date so I just came to show Mr P something, do you know where he is?" he lied to her about going to the dance because he had more on his plate then he could handle at the moment, "Oh James is in the basement tinkering as usual, (sigh) the boys get it from their father, would you like any leftover brain loaf?" she offered her fames meat loaf shaped like a brain.

"No thanks Mrs P, It's kinda important maybe later" he said while heading down stairs to the Possible basement where he found Doctor James Timothy Possible tinkering away on new space rocket plans and designs, he stopped his wielding when he felt a presence in the room.

"Oh Ronald how are you, shouldn't you be at the dance like Kimmie cub?" Ron slightly cringed when he said her name but hid it well enough from him. "Actually Mister Possible I was wondering if you could have a look at something? Wade" he said while handing the Kimmunictor to Kim's dad "Sure thing Ronald, what have you got for me Wade" "pulling up the scans now" Wade pulled up the schematics from the scans of the Little Diablo's, as soon as James saw them his eyes widened in shock.

"I don't believe this!" he yelled out loud, "what is Dr. P?" a little surprised by his sudden outburst "The cybertronic technology, It's the hepheastus project, he used my invention to build these things, that's what he took from my head with that brain machine" know remembering everything about the project.

"He steals a million dollar idea and sells it with a burrito, I'm telling you that man has no idea how to run a business" Ron said throwing his usual weird one liners into the mix causing Wade and Mr. Possible to raise an eyebrow at Ron.

He handed the device back to Ron and went up stairs to the living room where Ann and the boys were watching Tv while playing with the Diablos. "So how did it go hon" Ann asked her husband who looked a little peeved at the moment, "that Drakken fellow stole my technology to build those 'diablo' things" he said while pointing to the two toys that Jim and Tim each had in their hands.

At this point the boys grinned at each other "We are playing with stolen technology" Jim said to Tim "Cool" he replied and did a high five with his twin. "Are we in any danger James, what can these things do exactly?" Ann asked now a little worried about the toys in the boys hands.

"The technology is designed to adapt itself like a living metal, it can change itself, modify itself even grow if commanded" explained the mechanics of the Technology to the members in the room. Ron got a serious look on his face which kind of shocked everyone in the room "and Drakken has these in every home and every country in the world by now, he can take over in a heart beat if he wanted to!"

James took the chance to explain "Don't worry Ronald the machines can only be activated by a command signal" he explained trying to reassure everyone in the room. Suddenly there was a noise that reverberated in the house like sonar but a bit more powerful "like that?" Ron asked while grabbing the boys away from the Toys.

At first nothing happened, then suddenly the toys began to spark electricity as their body began to change, growing bigger, stronger and turning meaner then the cute appearances that they had as toys. Now standing before the Possible family and Ron were Giant three meter tall robots armed to the teeth with advanced weaponry all aimed at the family.

"DR POSSIBLES, GET THE BOYS AND GET OUT NOW!" Ron screamed at the causing the robots to target him first, as the first one struck Ron flipped backwards away from the impact and then rolled to the right as the other on tried to take his head of with a saw.

"What about you Ronald?" James Possible yelled back to the boy, "I'll be fine just go" just as he dodged another robotic claw that was about to flatten him. As soon as the family was clear the Diablos started to attack more relentlessly, Ron ducked and weaved as one of the Diablos arms changed into a cannon it fired and missed only succeeding in destroying most of upstairs like Kim's Room, bathroom and closets.

He needed to take this outside, he ran and was able to jump out of the large window just as they blasted the spot he was just in. He was able to tuck into a ball and roll to reduce the damage from falling, he winced as he hit the ground but quickly rolled into a fighting stance as the robots followed him onto the front lawn.

**Possible Garage: Prom Night 8:40pm**

From the garage the Possible family could only watch as Ron ducked and weaved his way past the giant robots attacks, watched as he ran up the arm of one while its buddy accidentally struck its partner causing the machine to tumble to the ground temporarily, but Ron could only last for so long before he tires out.

"Ronald's holding out but he can't last much longer" James said with a critical look at the situation, "Ok we're talking about giant robots here people" Ann said looking away from the small rectangular window.

"Giant cybertronic robots" James corrected, "Giant cybertronic robots armed with the latest weaponry on the planet" Jim added to the fact with worry "Ron's doomed" Tim replied with fear as the twins thought of their sisters friend who was a Brother to them.

"Now boy's this is no time to give up on Ronald now, he is buying us time so we can help him, remember 'Anything is Possible for a Possible' that includes Ronald" he said trying to cheer them up.

Ann watched as Ron ducked and dodged with speed that was unknown to her, she had known Ronald all her life and she never seen the speed and skill that he was displaying today, as Ron dodged another laser beam Ron's scooter came into view and she got an Idea.

"Jim Tim we're going to need your rockets, James grab Ron's scooter" Ann commanded as matriarch of the house, the boys snapped to attention "Roger that dear" James said as he waited by the door, Ann opened it wide enough for him to roll under then closed it behind him. He ran and grabbed the scooter and started rushing back to the garage, but not before locking eye's with Ron's before the door closed shut _"Ronald's eyes, were they always blue…probably just my imagination"_ he chalked it up to adrenaline and started work on Ron's scooter attaching the Rockets to both sides of the vehicle.

When that was done they add the fuel to the scooter "Hey this is the new rocket fuel I invented, I wondered where that went, Boys?" both sent their father a sheepish grin.

The family gathered at the door ready for the surprise for Ron, "Ready boy's" Ann asked her eager children and husband, "ready" they chorused the twins holding the activation button, "GO" Ann screamed as the boys pushed the button sending the scooter flying towards Ron "Ronald catch" James yelled out as he threw Ron's helmet at him.

**Possible Lawn Five minutes earlier**

The ground beneath Ron's feet exploded as the diablos fired their cannons at him in an attempt to end his life, it missed him but the force of the blast was strong enough to send him flying backwards into the Possible car, smashing the car door inwards and knocking the wind out of Ron.

"Cough,Cough…damn it that hurt" Ron muttered, his back was aching and his head was slightly spinning he need time to think and plan ahead, words he would admit never saying in his life. He spotted a bush near the fence line and decided that was the best option at the moment, he sprinted just as the first one's claw struck the ground allowing him to run along its arm and jump over the other one right into the bush.

He hid in the bush waiting for them to fire on him, they didn't so Ron knew he had a little time before they did find him. He pulled out the Kimmunicator and called Wade " Wade I need help" but stopped when he saw the screen, "If it has something to do with the diablo toys turning into giant robots, then I think we have same problem" he said with a straight face as the diablo was pounding away at his desk.

"Right…of course…sorry Wade, is there anyway to stop them?" he still asked the young genius while being attacked by giant robots. "Dr Possible said that they are controlled by a signal, if I could find the source we could shut it down, but I cant do anything at the moment" the robot slamming his fist into the desk proved his point, "thank god I got this titanium desk for a reason" he muttered to himself.

Ron had to think, where could Drakken hide a satellite dish to command all the diablo's but stay hidden in plain sight, then it hit him "I know where it is Wade" with a look of realisation on his face "Where?" shocked that Ron could figure it out, "Bueno Nacho" he said with at most seriousness on his face.

Just then the bush Ron was hiding behind burst into flames leaving Ron exposed to the Robots who had a flamethrower equipped, "A FLAMETHROWER SERIOUSLY! I CALL FOUL!" Ron screamed while pointing an accusing finger at the Robots. He had to stop his tantrum as a metal claw descended on Ron's position, he was lucky to dodge the attack and start the game of cat and mouse all over again. He saw move out of the garage _'what is he doing' _he thought as he knew he had to distract the machines away from him.

Noticing a hubcap from the Possibles car that had dislodged itself when he smashed into it he picked it up and threw it at the robots head, it ricochet and bounced between the two fully grabbing their attention, "Well that got their attention,now what?".

"Ronald catch" he looked to see his scooter helmet flying towards him with his scooter close behind him, acting quickly he caught his helmet placing it on his head and then catching the handle bars of the scooter and began to rocket down the road with the two robots hot on his tail.

With the helmet placed firmly on his head he could concentrate on the road as the houses seemed to rush by him, it would have been enjoyable if not for the killer robots following right behind him. He swerved back and forth dodging laser cannons and flamethrowers as he rocketed down the streets, finally Beuno Nacho came into view from here he could see that the sign had changed shape looking more like an antenna then a giant taco shell, "That must be the signal Buddy" he called out to Rufus who was still in his pocket "But how do we take it out?".

Rufus started pointing at the sign and back to the robots then smashing his tiny fist into his other hand "Ram It" the little guy was able to word out being smarter then the average mole rat. It took a few seconds but Ron got the message "ok buddy good plan, but I need more speed see what you can do" he said with Rufus already making his way to the rockets, he pressed both of his feet on the rockets red rings and the flames got brighter as the Scooter went faster.

**Bueno Nacho Prom Night 9:00pm**

Lars had just finished locking up when he heard a loud noise like a rocket coming from behind him, he turned to see the same boy who had flipped him over rocket down the road before suddenly flying right past him, "Looking the wrong way man" he heard him say before he turned around and screamed like a little girl as the diablo's smashed into the antenna destroying it completely.

The diablo's suddenly stopped moving as electricity started sparking from their bodies before slowly transforming back into small harmless toys, but not before landing on Lars knocking him out completely.

The scooter came to a screeching stop as it did a small donut on the street, he looked to see the antenna destroyed and the diablos rendered useless, "Sigh…that was close right buddy" he said to his little friend who just nodded his head and scurried back into his pocket.

He won, he won against them, it wasn't over but it was a small victory and at the moment it was good enough. "Wade buddy you ok oops" he had pulled out the Kimmunicator to contact Wade only to discover that the device was destroyed, the entire top half was gone melted from a stray plasma blast.

"Oh man Kim is-" once again saying her name brought back the painful memory of their ended friendship, his chest tightened up as the words still haunted him like they were carved into his very being. He shook his head "not now, not now got a job to do but first things first get back to the Possibles" with that in mind he took off towards the Possibles hoping they were ok.

**Possible residence: Prom Night 9:15pm**

As he pulled into the partially destroyed drive way he saw the family rummaging through the wreckage for anything salvageable, Ann had just picked up a photograph of the two back as pre-teens it made him slightly sad as the nostalgic feeling of their once inseparable friendship came back only to disappear as quickly as it came.

"Everyone ok?" his first priority being the Possible families safety instead of his own, the family immediately ran over to Ron to check if he was ok, "Ronald are you ok, are you hurt anywhere" Ann Possible asked going into work mode analysing Ron for any injuries.

He had a few scrapes and bruises and a cut along his left cheek, "I'm fine Mrs P just a little winded" he struggled to stand straight as he wobbled a little the adrenaline rush from before gone. James caught him and lead him to the living room while Ann went to get the first aid kit from her office "what about your folks Ronald are they ok?" James asked as he set Ron on the couch "Mom and Dad are on an Actuary retreat, they left two days ago on a cruise ship no kids allowed so they are fine" Ron reassured James.

When he was properly seated on the couch he noticed that the TV had not been destroyed throughout the entire conflict, suddenly it sparked to life as Wades image appeared on the screen "Ron are you ok I've been trying to contact you on the Kimmunicator but I keep getting static, what happened?" Ron sheepishly he held up the half melted Kimmunicator "Sorry" he said to the tech genius.

"It's ok Ron I can always build another, It's not over yet we still got all the other ones all around the world to deal with" he said as he started to rewire some of his monitors and rearrange his destroyed room. "I was able to track the signal that activated the antenna back to the source" he said just as he finished rewiring the flat screen he kept in his room to act as a new monitor with smaller windows open to monitor radio, radar, schematic and health status on who ever he wanted.

"Where is it Wade" James asked just as Ann came back into the room with the first aid kit and applying treatment to Ron's body starting with the cut on his cheek, "the signal came from Bueno Nacho's headquarters" showing the map and the signals point of origin, Ron stood up despite Ann telling him to stay put "right I better gear up wait, the closet was destroyed that's where my gear was, and I can't use the clothes at home they were wrecked by the octopus".

As Ron was thinking he was interrupted by Rufus's squeaking and imitations of a sewing machine, that's when he remembered the new gear he finished last night "good idea Rufus I'll grab my gear and be back shortly" just as he made his way to the door Ann spoke "aren't you going to wait for Kimmie?" Ron stopped midway out the door, his hand clutching the wooden frame tightly as the memories came pouring back in.

Without a word to the family he bolted out of the house not once looking back, the other looked between each other confused by Ron's action till they noticed the sad look on Wades face.

"Wade…what happened" Ann asked concerned and curious about Ron's behaviour, Wade didn't know what to do he could either lie to them and tell that Kim would be on her way when she wouldn't or tell them the truth and deal with the situation…it was best if he told the truth.

Taking a deep breath he spoke "something happened at the prom…its best if I show you instead" he typed in a few commands on his keyboard and the security footage from the dance showed up, the family watched in shock as Kim slapped Ron in the face and then belittled him in front of everyone in the school not believing anything he said and then end their long time friendship, they watched in sadness as Ron only left with kind hearted and sorrow filled goodbye.

When the recording ended the whole family was in shock James was frozen stiff, the twins eyes were brimming with tears at the way Kim treated Ron but it was Ann's that was what really kicked things off. Her blue eye's narrowed as she clenched her fist's tightly as tears leaked down her face ,there were few times she was ever angry or disappointed in her daughter like the time she lied to both her and Ron on halloween just so she could go to a party for some boy…but this was too far.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" she moved towards the door before she was stopped by her husband "GET OUT OF MY JAMES KIM NEEDS-" she was cut off as her husband placed his hands on her shoulder. "I know dear but there is not much we can do, she made her choice and she'll have to live with that…but right now we need to help Ronald and stop Drakken" it seemed that calmed her down enough not to go on a rampage "ok…but as soon as she is back she is grounded for life".

**Wades House Prom Night : 9:20pm **

Wade knew he had to help so he started to rummage through the wreckage looking for anything that might help Ron, luckily he kept most of his experimental equipment locked up in impenetrable vault in his closet. He typed in the codes and opened it up, inside was at least twelve different gadgets and armours he had started working on since he started helping Kim and Ron, but the one he needed the most was the toy gun in the centre of the collection.

It was designed to knock-out any electrical device or devices when shoot at, he had got the idea from team impossible when they had fried his whole system with a single high tech virus. He loaded it and the necessary gear into a stainless steel case with four mounted rockets on each corner allowing it to reach its destination without harming the equipment inside. _'I hope this will help, if my math is right it should…I hope'_ he locked the equipment and set the bio scanner to Ron's DNA so only he could open it, the rockets ignited and blasted off through the hole in his roof, as soon as it was out of range he went back to rewiring his monitors making sure the package would be delivered safely "because Ron's going to need all the help he'll get".

**Stoppable residence Prom Night : 9:25pm**

When Ron had reached his house he was still a little shaken up from the memories bought up by Mrs Possible, he didn't hold it against her but he wished she didn't mention her name, the wound was still fresh and he need time to heal, but that needed to wait he had a job to do.

He reached the attic and opened the chest he had hidden under his bed, inside it was the side project that he had been working on before this whole mess started, he laid it and the pair of modified cargo pants on top of his bed and started to change.

First was the pants they were his same cargo pants but edited so that they would fit him properly and not trip him up as often as his old pants did, next was the same old three quarter baggy turtle neck shirt as alway not much had been edited, next came his pride and joy it was a harness that he had designed himself to stop his pants from falling down but after he got the belt done he wanted to add more to it so he did, the harness was made of tough nylon straps that constricted and fit his frame with black stainless steel buckles so they wouldn't reflect any light, the harness connected to his belt and thighs were he could store more packs on his left thigh and his grapple gun on his right thigh, the harness also connected around his chest and his shoulders were padded to allow comfort, the back of it was padded that cover his back with two slots on the back to hold any weapon he wanted.

He reached back into the chest to pull out four packs that would equip to the belt and mid back of the harness, on his left hip held smoke bombs and throwing bolas, on his left thigh was a dual pouch one for his Kunai's and the other held his Shuriken's, on his right hip was a pouch that held sleeping pellets supplied by the Yamanuchi school and on his mid-back on the back was a larger pack used to hold anything of importance to the mission.

After securing all the packs and making sure the harness was secure and tight, it fit perfectly the only problem was that the shirt kept bunching up on him but he couldn't do anything about it now, he grabbed his black stealth shoes from under his bed and slipped them on making sure that the laces weren't in the way. Now was the serious part…the weapons, he knew Kim was against weapons of any kind but for this mission he would need them now more then ever, especially if he was up against Diablos, synth-o-drones and Shego.

Walking towards the Armoury he picked a long straight edged katana from the wall and slid the blade and scarab into slot the blade running parallel on the right side of his back, he knew the sword would handle the synth-o-drones but he needed a weapon to handle living enemies and not kill them, he reached up and grabbed a metal pole that was a foot in length and padded along the middle, he spun the pole to test it and the pole extended to six feet in length similar to a bō staff but was collapsible for easy storage…it was perfect.

He slid the collapsed pole into a slot reserved for it just above the blade, when he was done he started down the stairs but stopped when he saw a picture of him and Kim when they were young a grim expression etched its way on his face, back then both him and Kim were the social outcasts her because of her braces and pigtails and him because he was just himself, back then nothing could tear them apart but as time changed she become a strong and beautiful woman who was on the boarder of popularity and social outcast all Ron did was grow taller, he was always afraid that one day Kim would have no choice but to choose a side permanently and today she did…and he was alone, Rufus sensing his sadness ran up his shoulder and nuzzled his head against Ron's in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Thanks Rufus that helps" he patted the mole rat on the head before he scurried back into his pocket. Ron looked at the photo one last time before folding the frame on to the desk thus steeling his resolve, "Let's do this" he muttered as he walked out the door and closing it behind him.

**Possible House 9:25pm**

The family was gathered inside because Wades package arrived and landed on their lawn, James tried to open it but he couldn't, then realising that only Ron could open the box they thought it was best to take the box inside while they wait for Ron.

As soon as Ron walked through the door he was confused as to why he was getting sympathetic looks from each and every one of them. Ignoring that fact Ron turned back to the TV "so what have you got Wade" he said turning to the box, he placed his hand on the hand print screen it flashed red and started to scan Ron when it turned green the boxed opened with a hiss showing that the box was air sealed.

The family then noticed the sword on Ron's back, "Ronald are you sure its safe to carry that sword around, you could get hurt" James said being a little cautious of the sword. "Im going up against synth-o-drones Mister Possible I'm going to need an edge if I want to beat them" Ron explained while looking at the contents of the box, James only nodded his head not want to continue the conversation anymore.

"Ok Ron first pick up the shirt" Ron did as he was told and pick up what looked like a baggy long sleeved turtle neck black shirt that had grey patterns on the shoulders elbows and both sides of its body, it felt a little heavy but sturdy and upon closer inspection he could see small hexagon patterns all over the shirt. "It's a prototype of the battle suit armour I had built for Kim, it's strong light weight and can hold up again bullets and Shego's plasma blasts, it is also equipped with a defibrillator unit in the heart area incase of cardiac arrest and I can monitor your health from here'' Wade explained as Ron looked inside to see a small patch of circuitry over where his heart would be.

Ron looked down at his own shirt and thought it best to change "I'll be right back" he walked off to the only bathroom in the house that wasn't destroyed by the Diablos, he removed the top half of the harness setting it on the sink detaching it from his belt as he slid off his old shirt and started putting on the new shirt, it was slightly heavy but he adjusted to the weight rather quickly thanks to his training but it felt baggy and would hamper his movements.

He went back into the living room "its great and all Wade but this might get in the way" he said as the shirt flopped around on his body, "just press the button on your left wrist Ron" Ron looked and saw a small finger sized button located on his wrist like Wade said. He pressed it and the shirt suddenly started to constrict and shrink onto his body, it felt like it was apart of his skin now and it didn't chafe as he thought it would, "wow Wade this is awesome, it does't even chafe" he did a few stretches to test it till he noticed that it got eerily quite, he noticed the Possibles and Wade just staring at him "what is there something on my face?"

What he hadn't realised (being Ron after all) was all the effort in his training was starting to have an effect on his body, If you had looked at Ron before you would think he was skinny and have a wiry frame thanks to the baggy clothes that he wore all the time. But standing before them they could see that Ron was anything but skinny, he had muscles not big and bulgy but slender which fitted his frame, he also had the beginnings of a six pack showing on his stomach.

Feeling a little awkward he decided it was best to go back and grab his harness from the bathroom _'why are they staring at me like that, weird' _he thought as he exited the room. When Ron left the room the others started to talk "Ronald's defiantly different" James pointed out, "yeah Ron's cool" "totally awesome" the twins said admiration evident in their voices.

Ann was quite impressed at the changes Ron had gone through, she wondered if Kim even knew what Ron was going through, but then again sometimes that girl would only think of herself. "James maybe we should give him something to help as well, I'll be right back" she left the living room to grab something she had been working on in her office.

When Ron came back the harness was secured back into place fitting perfectly with the skin tight shirt with the sword adding a sense of danger to his being "hey Wade why is this bit still loose" showing the piece of cloth around his neck that had not tightened around his neck, "Oh that piece goes over your mouth, it has a built in oxygen filters incase of poisonous gases or if you need to dive underwater for a brief time". Staring at the cloth he brought it over his mouth and the cloth instantly tightened enough to allow Ron to breath normally, "Cool" was all Ron said as he pulled the mask back down instantly turning back into loose cloth.

Ann just walked back into the room holding a black clip-on pack with a medical cross on the front, about the same size as the pack on his mid back "Here Ronald its something I made for you and Kim to take on missions, It has bandages, Needles, medical equipment and an experimental compound I created called 'Bio-foam' your pour it into a deep wound and it will seal it up stopping blood loss and some blood replenishers" she said as she handed the pack to Ron "Thanks Dr.P" Ron said with a smile as he clipped it on to the back of his belt sitting nice and comfortable.

"Ron pull out that canister" Wade said as Ron pulled out a small cylinder canister that opened up in the middle, inside was a clear earpiece and what looked like a collar with circuitry evident along its body, "it's a communication device I made, you just put the collar around your neck under your clothes and put the earpiece in your ear and I can talk to you without anyone else knowing"

Ron stretched the turtleneck on his shirt and pulled the collar over his head and secured in the right place followed by the earpiece, "Testing, testing can you hear me Ron?" Wades voice resonated in his ear "Loud and clear Wade".

"Now pull out those gauntlets" Ron reached in and pulled out two dark grey gauntlets the same size as his forearms, the left one had a small rectangular pad the same size as an iPhone under the gauntlet, he placed them on his forearms and secured them properly "these are special carbonised steel gauntlets that have grapple hooks in each one, under the left one is Decoder pad or 'D-pad' as I call it, with it I can hack any doors or scan any device from here to you pad" Wade said as he explained the mechanics of the device "you control the grapples with the gloves, can you grab them'' in the box where two black gloves with circuitry evident on the inside of the gloves, "to arm them clench your fist leaving your thumb poking out, to fire tap your thumb against your fist and release your fist to retract" Wade instructed as Ron put the gloves on his hands he clenched his left fist and a little compartment opened up on the top with a small grapple hook poking out, he released his fist and the hook and compartment closed.

"Ok" Ron said pulling out a lip gloss case and opening it "knock out gas that looks like lip gloss or lip gloss that looks like lip gloss…augh" Ron's head went limp as the chemicals seeped out of the case, James rolled his eyes as he closed the case "Knock out gas'' Ron said like he was completely unaffected by the gas, this earned a slight chuckle from the rest of the family and Wade _'same old Ron/Ronald' _everyone was glad he was still acting like himself.

Ron reached in and grabbed the toy gun "uh, Wade why do I have a toy gun?" staring at the tech genius with a raised eyebrow, "It's an Electromagnetic Scrambler Gun or 'ESG' for short, it's designed using the same virus that 'Team Impossible' used to crash my systems, because it would take to long to take down each and every satellite around the world it would be easier to attack the source, If you shoot this at the main tower then the whole system would crash and the Diablos would permanently shut down" James thought for a moment "Yep that will do it".

"Also grab that ball in there it's a little something I have been working on, I call it the 'SPYDR' cool huh" Ron grabbed the small grey and black orb no bigger then a tennis ball, it suddenly sprung four legs on the bottom black half and one large camera and four smaller ones on the top half, it looked up from Ron's palm and made some camera zooming noise as it zeroed in on Rufus on Ron's shoulder, Rufus not liking the little SPYDR growled at the ball while the SPYDR imitated Rufus exactly.

"Ok calm down Rufus he is not taking your place got it" Ron said assuring his long time friend, Rufus nodded his head and crawled towards the little device, the two stared at each other for a minute before Rufus offered his hand, the little robot in turn offered on of its legs and shook hands before they laughed together, well Rufus laughed the robot just mimicked, "This little guy is a VI program I cooked up, he can crawl into vent, hack security nodes has a built in taser unit and he can mimic voices" the little ball imitated puffing an imaginary chest before returning to its ball form, Ron chuckled a little.

"Ok good so wade when can I expect the Wade bot" Ron said placing the gun on his right thigh making sure the strap was tight and wouldn't fall off, "it's not coming Ron" Ron stopped his actions and turned to the TV, "What, What do you mean it's not coming what about the Wade bot?" feeling a little scared at the moment. "The Wade bots got smashed by the Diablo, and I wont be much help if Im not here, I'm sorry Ron" Ron stared at the ground as the full weight of this mission was realised, he would be alone, no Kim to save him if he failed or messed up he could die if he wasn't careful, James interrupted "He won't go alone, I'll help" "James no, we need you here if the plan fails, I'll go" Ann said standing up from the couch, "We can go" the boys chorused together "NO!" the answer was immediately shot down as Ron's outburst made the room go silent, "If anything happens to you guys and I could never forgive myself" _'Kim would never forgive me either, not like she would forgive me at all' _he said the last part silently but was still heard by the family.

As the family gathered outside the boys hugged Ron one last time before letting go "Promise you'll come back Ron" they said at the same time sorrow evident in the voices and tears in their eyes, Ron smiled sadly at them "I promise ok" as they let go James walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "I'm not your father but I'am proud of you all the same Ronald'' Ron felt happy when he said that "Thanks Dr.P" Ann hugged Ron while a little teary eyed, "Just be careful Ok Ron" Ron hugged back to reassure her "Sure thing Dr.P'' as he let go he put the helmet on his head and pulled the mask over his face.

He revved up the engine and rocketed down the highway leaving smoke in his track as the family watched him disappear into the distance send out a silent prayer for Ron's return.

**Meanwhile at the other end of the world**

In a monastery high in the mountains was an elderly man sat crossed legged in front of a stone statue that held a wooden case elaborated with golden symbols, the man was in a deep mediative state where he was connected to the spirits of the world, Suddenly the man opened his eyes as a candle in the room flicked and went out, without turning around he spoke to the black clad women that appeared in the room kneeling before the old man, "I fear that this will be the chosen ones greatest test, one I fear he my not overcome alone…not without help" he reached over and grabbed the wooden case, he turned to the figure and handed the case "you must take this to him, the fate of the world depends on it" when the case was in her hands she stood up "Good luck Yori" the woman now identified as Yori took off her mask and bowed "yes Master Sensei, It will be my honour to help Stoppable-san" just as she was about to leave.

"I fear it may not just be a test of strength that he must face, but also a test of his heart…it has been broken by the one known as Possible-san" Yori's eyes widened in shock, she had only meet her once and was convinced that Possible-san had feelings for Stoppable-san, she felt anger at this, even thought she did not know what caused this heart ache, she intended to heal fix it.

"If his heart is broken, then his spirit will follow…help him find his way and heal his heart" The old man spoke with age and wisdom, as he walked out of the room "the plane is ready Yori, Find Stoppable-san, and save him" the girl nodded as she boarded the airplane, as the aircraft ascends she stared out into the distance as she thought of the boy she fell in love with, _'fear not Stoppable-san I will help you in this dire hour…and Miss Possible-san I will not make the same mistake twice, you will hurt him no more'_

_**A/N **_**Ok so that was Chapter 2 took me a little bit, I got some free time before UNI starts up so I'am free to write for a bit. Please tell me what you think, a lot of you have said that I have made Kim into a total bitch, and I agree I have a little, I would like to clarify that she is only having a moment of weakness like all teenagers do with peer pressure, she will return to normal but her and Ron's relationship will be strained, also I might throw this as a bit of a harem situation for Ron, making it a bit more entertaining with Yori, Tara, Shego (so she can mess with Kim) and maybe Bonnie and maybe Monique and Zita haven't decided yet tell me what you think. please leave a comment in the box and hope to see you all for chapter three coming…when I feel like it maybe in a day or two or three…or a week. peace **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Possible: So the Drama…Rise of the Unstoppable**

**Ronald stoppable sidekick to world renown heroine Kim Possible has discovered the plot of Drakken's little diablos and needs to save the world on prom night…but what if Kim didn't believe him and chose Eric over him. Now the sidekick must do what he thought impossible of himself, and step up to save the world and become…a Hero**

**A/N there will be some changes to the original plot, like Ron having training in the ninja arts like shuriken and kunai knife throwing and other abilities, but please keep in mind that this is fan fiction and we as writers are allowed to use our imagination. I will try and have proper explanations in the story so please don't flame me ok.**

**Middleton High School Prom Night 9:30pm**

Prom night is meant to be a huge milestone in a teenagers life, dress up in suits and beautiful dresses and dance to your hearts content, the dance continued but the atmosphere was different almost like it was awkward. The reason for this was one Kimberly Ann Possible who had just an hour ago had just ended what most would have considered the longest friendship in history, to Kim it felt like she was the centre of the wrong kind of attention.

The only reason she hadn't decided to go home was her boyfriend Eric, he said that she shouldn't care about what others said and should just enjoy herself, but deep down she felt that something was off, like maybe what Ron said was true…but then again she has known Ron to over exaggerate on things and that she should not worry at all…so why did she fell so sad?

Monique came over to the table she was sitting at, "Girl, this party is off the chain, huh Kim" sarcasm dripping from her voice, "what do you want Monique?" knowing where this conversation was going, "ok I'll get straight to the point, what the heck was that about? why did you slap Ron like that because girl that was cold" not liking the events that had transpired.

"Monique, Ron was embarrassing me and himself I had to stop him" Kim tried to justify her actions, having no effect what so ever on the feisty Brunette, "Uh huh, So the yelling at him at the top of your lungs and ending your friendship with him is justified, yeah sure that solves everything" more sarcasm from the queen of fashion.

"You know what Kim, I may not have been your friend as long as Ron has, but I know enough to know that you crossed a line tonight Kim and your decision will have consequences, and you'll have to live that for the rest of your life" Monique trying desperately to get Kim to understand the ramifications of her action, but she seemed to not listen.

"Monique I think your over reacting, I'll talk to Ron tomorrow and before you know it everything well be the way it's supposed to be, so relax" Kim reassured her as Eric walked over to them, "Hey babe are you ok to dance" the handsome boy said offering his girlfriend a hand. "Thank you Eric, I think I will dance" she got up and proceeded to the dance floor leaving Monique as she gave Kim the Look _'if everything will be alight…then why do I get the feeling something bad's going to happen'_

**Middleton Highway 9:30pm 2 hours till Diablo Launch**

The wind rushed past Ron as he rocketed down the highway on his rocket powered scooter courtesy of the Possible family's brilliant minds, he loved this feeling the wind rushing past him as the sites and sounds seem to just blur and past him by, it made him forget all the trouble that he was about to face, all the pain that he felt in his heart and the memory of Kim's anger washed away.

"Ron…Ron…RON!" Wades voice brought him back to the real world as he remembered that he had a mission he needed to complete, "Sorry I was just…thinking" his eyes fully concentrating on the road ahead of him "I was just letting you know that your exit is just up ahead in 30 minutes".

"heh heh heh you sounded like one of those navigation things Wade" Ron chuckled when Wade gave him the direction, chuckling could be heard on the other end "hehe yeah, are you ok Ron" Wade was concerned since he hadn't spoken since he left the Possible's house. "yeah I'm fine, the bugs are a little annoying, thanks for the mask by the way" he said just as another bug splat itself on Ron's helmet, "no problem Ron" Wade said happy his work was appreciated, "by the way Wade I've been thinking, why don't we call the Drone 'glitch' huh" Wade thought about it, "glitch? why glitch?" Ron thought for a second, "Well he causes glitches security feeds and he has a taser in his head so I thought why not" Wade chuckled at the other end "Ok glitch it is…what do you say boy?" there was a happy bark sound coming from Ron's pack as the gadget agreed with the name, Ron chuckled before being serious.

"What do you think I'm up against" trying to go over the battle plan, "Synthodrones for sure, Shego is a definite as for the Diablos… I don't think that Drakken would be stupid enough to have one of those attacking intruders in his lair" Wade said using logic to determine the blue scientist M.O. (mode of operation). "Makes sense, if he had one of those guarding, the satellite would be caught in the crossfire" Ron noticed the turn off to Bueno Nacho headquarters and exited the highway his destination minutes away.

"Ron all you need to do is hit the satellite with the node of the gun, and the system should crash" Wade said as Ron looked at the gun strapped to his right thigh before looking back at the road "got it Wade" he accelerated and blasted off down the road.

**Bueno Nacho Headquarters 10:00pm 1 hour 30 minutes till Diablo Launch **

Drakken strolled into the command centre Kurai Fukushū (dark vengeance) following him close behind, He felt good the plan was folding out nicely, Kim Possible would not suspect a thing and by the time she did it would too late and Middleton would be under his thumb with the world soon to follow.

"Shego status on the glorious conquest of Middleton" Drakken proclaimed dramatically as he puffed his chest ready to gloat, finally his plan would work, finally he would be seen as a true threat to the world FINALLY….

"It failed"

Shego said in a dry monotone voice as she brought up the camera feed of Middleton showing no damage had been done, other then a few smashed cars and broken windows no panic what so ever. Drakken suddenly felt deflated like a balloon as he was told the news before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT!?…WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT FAILED! IT CAN'T FAIL! HOW DID IT FAIL!" he screamed right into Shego's ear, who in turn growled at him and lit her palms in emerald green flames, he backed off scared like the dickens hiding behind Kurai who only looked annoyed at the Evil genius hiding behind him like a scared puppy dog, Shego took a deep breath and started to explain, "it was online for ten minute, and in that time the signal was able to activate a few of the Diablos, someone took out the satellite"

"KIM POSSIBLE! Oh that is just great, she already found out how to stop my plans, this so Bu-" he was cut off when Shego continued still not enjoying having her ear drums destroyed by his yelling.

"Calm down little boy blue, Kimmie is still at the dance" she brought up the security feed of the Middleton dance, showing Kim Possible dancing with her boyfriend, "She has no idea what's going on, and to be sure we've activated a jamming signal on all phones at the dance,which means no one will be able to tell her" Shego said obviously having an affect as Drakken appeared to calm down.

"Oh ok good…so if it wasn't Kim Possible, who took down the antenna?" now curious, he was staring to wonder if it was a technical fault, but the system would have alerted him to technical faults immediately, this was strange to him.

Shego typed a few code into the computer "I'am just about to find out…pulling up security from Bueno Nacho Hut #582" just as she finished it showed the footage of Lars closing up before a rocket powered scooter shot past, the rider wearing a read jersey and cargo pants yell something to Lars before the Diablo smashed right into the antenna and deactivate the Diablos before turning back into toys.

"Wow, defeated by themselves…thats how they usually go, huh Dr D…" Shego joked as the blue mans face turned red, "Argh, Rewind the image and freeze on the owner of the bike" Drakken commanded as the staff hand who typed quickly rewinding then freezing the image, "Now enhance his face" Drakken ordered as the henchmen activated a program enhancing the persons face revealing it to be…

"Who the heck is he?" Drakken said still not remembering his face, Shego stared at Drakken for a few moments "that's Kimmie's sidekick Ron Stoppable, seriously how can you not remember him after all this time?" seriously even she could remember his name.

Drakken just shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, I guess I just don't not really care about him" as these two were having their talk they didn't notice Kurai glaring at the image of Ron's face, his fists clenched hard and his muscles tensed as he glared at the Man who took everything from him.

"It doesn't matter Shego, If that buffoon tells Kim Possible what happened then you can be sure she'll come" Drakken said knowing well enough that the 'buffoon' as he calls Ron would always tell her anything. Shego would have agreed if something on the monitor didn't catch her eye, she opened the file and played it on the big screen "you might want to rephrase that doc" Drakken turned like everyone in the room to look at the monitor.

The scene played out like before, Ron trying to convince Kim of Drakken's plans, Kim getting angry and slapping Ron, belittling him and ending their friendship and Ron just walking away. The footage ended as the control centre was silent "Well, well, well looks like Kimmie has a bit of mean side to her after all" Shego said finding a good amount of enjoyment in what she just saw, but strangely she felt a small amount of pity for the sidekick, knowing what it was like growing up with people ridiculing you and mocking you because your different.

Drakken started laughing, laughing so loud it echoed in the control room "this is perfect, just perfect the cheerleader still hash't figured it out, which means he is still playing his part perfectly, she has fallen for him completely" he laughed more as he realised his distraction plan had worked perfectly.

After a minute of laughter Drakken calmed down, "We can proceed without distraction, it's not like the buffoon can do anything to stop us" Drakken said as he folded his arm behind his back, **"he will come" **everyone turned to Kurai who's arms were folded across his chest, **"Stoppable will come, he will try to stop this plan of yours Drakken, and when he does…I will finally have my vengeance" **he started leaving everyone confused, "Gee what did the side kick do to tick you off" Shego wondered.

Suddenly an alarm went off as the monitor switched cameras to the highway as a blue scooter rocketing down the highway, "Dr D we have an intruder" Shego called out, "What, is it Kim Possible?" Drakken asked heading over to the monitor, "No it's not the cheerleader, she is still at the dance" Shego pulled up the security feed from the parking lot just as the vehicle pulled in.

They were surprise to see a tall man wearing a black and grey skin tight shirt and a mask covering his lower face, fitted cargo pants, a harness with a sword strapped to his back and a variety of packs on his belt, all in all he looked intimidating.

"Who the hell is he? I thought Kim Possible was the only Teen Hero in the World?" Drakken asked as the figure ran up to a door and pulled something off his left gauntlet and place it on the door, the door opened and the figure went inside, "I don't know, but he looks armed" Shego commented looking at the sword on his back, "send the sumo ninja and a few of the 800 series synthodrones, I want him captured alive…and bring me some popcorn its always good to watch as a newbie get creamed" Drakken said as he flopped down on his command chair, "Kurai I want you on…Kurai, where did he go?" looking around the room to notice that the ninja had disappeared into thin air.

**Meanwhile with Kurai**

Kurai made his way down the hallway not bothering to listen to Drakken anymore, he turned into a door that read 'MAIN SERVER ROOM' on the front of the door, Quietly he sneaked past the guards and pulled out a black and red USB device and plugged it into the servers, the blue circuits on the servers started flashing red before turning back to blue as not to raise suspicion. When he was done, he pulled out the USB and quietly made his way out of the server room, the guards completely unaware, _'you have a good plan Drakken you baka, but I think it needs a new manager' _Kurai thought darkly as he made his way to his room waiting for the sidekick to arrive, _'I will have my vengeance Stoppable, and I will stop at nothing to achieve it, nothing!' _

**Outside Bueno Nacho Headquarters 10:00pm 1hour 30 minutes till launch **

Ron pulled into the empty parking lot of the Bueno Nacho headquarters, "It's a bit quite here Wade" Ron noticed looking around, he was at least expecting guards to be posted outside, "they must be preparing for the launch on the inside, we gotta hurry Ron" Ron nodded as he ran up to side door "Wade, I got a locked door here" Ron eyeing the doors locking mechanism, "It looks like a high encryption algorithm lock, with a binary system coding it would take days to crack this by hand…not the case for me, pull out the decoder pad Ron" Ron looked down at his gauntlet and pulled out the D-pad like he was told and placed it on the doors electronic lock, numbers and sequences flashed red on the screen before the whole screen went green and the door opened.

Stealthily and quietly Ron sneaked his way down the corridor, so far there where still no guards anywhere, which had Ron on edge, his training told him to be alert for anything, "Ron stop here" he stopped in front of an air vent "pull out the SPYDR it should find a security node in the vent, with it I should be able to hack the security feeds and download the building schematics" "Ok Wade" Ron reached in and pulled out the tennis ball sized drone, it sprung to life and looked at Ron ready to follow orders, "Ok 'glitch' ready for action?'' the little drone shook its body like a nod and saluted Rufus who replied in turn, the little drone snuck into the open vent "Good luck" Ron said and closed the vent behind him.

**Air Vent **

The little drone scurried down the air vents following a series of cables that lead down the series of vents in the building, after a while it reached a black box with multiple cables and nodes sticking out of it, the drone activated one of its functions and a small claw inserted itself into one of the cables marked 'security' the drones blue optic flashed white before it turned back to blue as it established connection to Wades computers "good job glitch" Wade respond to the drone who released a small puppy bark from its memory banks audio files.

**Back with Ron**

Ron's D-pad flashed blue as a series of schematics appeared on the screen "Ok Ron we have access to the buildings interior-structure" he pulled up the portion of the map where there where serval red dots and a few dozen green dots around the outside a large circular room, "It looks like the control room is above us on the 20th floor" Wade said analysing the schematics "the red dot are heat signatures and the green dots are synthodrones" Wade explained to Ron.

Suddenly one red dot and several green dots starred moving "Ron incoming you got one Human and several synthodrones headed your way!" Ron turned around and started heading for the large open area of the building, "Where are they Wade" Ron said looking around his hand grasping the hilt of his sword not pulling it out till he see's some synthodrones, before Wade could answer the ground started shaking as the sumo ninja came running along the walls partially destroying them with each step he took, he bounded and landed just in front of Ron causing a small crater when he landed and screamed…

"YOU WILL FALL BEFORE MY MIGHT" he said in the most squeakiest voice Ron had ever heard…

Ron only stared for a minute before he stared to burst out laughing, he was cut off as he was grabbed by the harness and slammed into the wall, "you find my pain amusing" the sumo ninja said the squeakiness of his voice losing all serious flare with each word, "Haha Dude haha Stop…the Voice HAHAHA it's killing me HAHAHA the ninja glared at the masked man before his eyes widened in anger, "YOU" he screamed as once again Ron found himself being swung around like a rag doll…_'first the octopus now a sumo ninja, is my life just a big joke?'_ Ron thought as he was swung back and forth.

"I'AM STRONG LIKE THE MOUNTAIN, I'AM SWIFT LIKE THE WIND, I'AM…" he was cut off as Ron was able to grab the knockout gas from Rufus and shove it in his face, the sumo ninja wobbled back and forth before falling flat on his back, his grip on Ron now loosened as Ron was able to catch his breath, "Unconscious" Ron finished for him as he stared to walk away "Ron Incoming!" Wades voice blasted in his ear as about twenty or so Synthodrones surrounded Ron, seeing no openings Ron knew he would have to fight.

His heart has beating a mile a minute but his breathing was clam and controlled as Ron pulled the sword from his back and holding it in a horizontal position across his body, this was his first battle in real life…was he ready?

He was about to find out…

The first drone tried charging him from behind but he spun around slicing the drone in half sending the two halves flying into two other drones, one tried an ariel attack but he dodged and pulled out two kunai and throwing them into two of the drones heads causing them to deflate instantly, one tried a bear hug but Ron stabbed him in the chest and then jumped over it using the blade handle as a kickstand and kicked another drone behind it impaling him to the other, a drone on each side of Ron tried to attack but Ron activated his gauntlet grapple functions and fired the hooks straight into their heads instantly deflating them, he then recalled the grapples before being grabbed from behind by the sumo ninja who had regained consciousness "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE" he screamed while tightening his hold on him, causing Ron to slam his head into the fat mans head causing him to loosen his grip and used his belly as a spring board, in mid air Ron pulled the collapsable bō staff from his back and extended it, using gravity and force Ron cracked it along the Sumo's head before saying "Lights out fatty!" and the sumo went down a second time squashing a synthodrone behind him into paste, when he was back on the ground he spun the staff and deflected punches and kicks from two synthodrones before smashing the pole on ones head dislodging it completely, he then twisted the handle and foot long blade appeared out at the end turning the staff into a spear, he used it to impale the other with extreme force causing the drone to turn into another puddle on the ever growing pile on the floor, Ron then jumped over another drone letting the staff get caught in between the drones neck and head literally pulling its head off, retracting the pole and placing it back on his back he rushed over and grabbed the sword that was now lying in a green puddle, five of the drones thought it would be a good idea to dog pile on the intruder which proved futile as Ron spun around slicing all five of their heads off, feeling the rush of the fight Ron never realised that the Mystical Monkey Energy was flowing through his body causing his eyes to change into a glowing blue colour, not knowing that he pulled out two shuriken's and threw them with enhanced strength as they shot right through two unsuspecting drones lodging themselves into the wall, with two drones left Ron charged as he stabbed one in the chest and then sliced the last drones arm completely off its body causing the two to decompose into more piles of goo.

When it was all over green goo was splattered all over the large screen windows and the floors were soaked green as the goo seeped into the floor, evidence of synthodrones could be seen amongst the carnage of fallen drones, and standing in the middle of the massacre was Ronald Dean Stoppable his eyes glowing deep blue as they appeared almost animal like where the iris was slitted.

**Meanwhile in the Command Centre**

Everyone was shell shocked as they watched the intruder slash and slice his why through the synthodrones, they watched as he performed spectacular acrobatic tricks and brutally beat up the sumo ninja with the Bō staff, and when the carnage ended everyone was scared.

Drakken his eyes widened in fear as his body trembled at the footage he just saw, but what really scared him was the eyes, those cold blue animal like eyes as he butchered each and every one of his drones and knockout the sumo with a devastating blow to the head.

Shego looked at the image, impressed by this new guy and not that she would say out loud, she was a little turned on by what she saw, who ever this guy was he had some skill and that was enough to impress her.

"SHEGO!" Drakken screamed fear radiating from his voice, "Get down there and take some of the mark 900 series with you and capture him…alive!" while Drakken was scared he still needed a hostage in case Kim Possible finally figured it out.

Shego sported a grin on her face as she received her orders, normally she would add a sarcastic joke before she would ever listen to Drakken, but now she was excited to go down and face this intruder, she hoped he was better then Kim "Roger that Dr.D…you two with me" she pointed to the two synthodrones in the room and they followed her out the door.

Drakken turned to the communications system and called Kurai, "Kurai we have an intruder, I've sent Shego to apprehend him but if she fails your are to capture him alive at any cost" he waited for a reply before hearing **"understood"** and the radio went silent.

**Back with Ron 10:10pm 1 hour 20 minutes till launch **

Ron stood in the middle of it all and he felt…powerful, he felt incredible strength and joy as he realised he had one…he still couldn't believe it, he won! without Kim's help "RON" his eyes turned back to normal as Wade broke him out of his trance, "huh sorry Wade" he responded into his earpiece, "that was awesome Ron, I-I have never seen anything like that, where did you learn to do all that?" Wade was surprised, he honestly thought that Ron would be captured, but the skill and ferocity he displayed suggested that Ron had been training.

Ron looked down at his sword covered in green goo, "Do you remember that time I went to Yamanuchi and I had to help save Master Sensei?" he swung his sword throwing off the rest of the goo and then sheathing the sword, "yeah?" remembering that mission, Kim had tracked him all over the world because she was jealous, not that she would admit it, "Well after the mission I decided to restart my ninja training, so that I can improve my skills"

"If thats true then why didn't you use them on the other missions?"

Ron took a deep breath to calm his beating heart, "Because I made a promise Wade, that I wouldn't use my skills unless my life depended on it" remembering the promise he made to the school, "like now?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, like now" Wade nodded his head, "did Kim ever know that you're training" Ron was silent for a bit, "no…I never told her" Ron said solemnly still feeling the hurt she left on his heart, Wade was about to assure him till his radar started up again, "Ron second wave coming, two green signatures and one human" already knowing who was the human, "Shego" Ron said Rufus started whining at the thought of the green woman.

Ron reached back and pulled out his Bō staff, "Wade, I might not win this one…better have a good escape plan ready" he extended the staff just as Shego entered the room with two synthodrones following behind her, "on it Ron…good luck'' the feed cut out.

Shego looked at the intruder and was impressed at his figure, seeing all those muscles and the sword on his back made him look ferocious, "I gotta say" she said looking around at the carnage that was made, "I am impressed, look just hand yourself in and I won't have to hurt you…much" she ended with a wicked smile adding a bit of seduction to her voice.

"Sorry Shego, But I can't do that right now" Ron said raising his staff pointing it at Shego and her entourage.

The moment he spoke Shego's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, she knew that voice any where, "Wait a minute…the sidekick! Ron stoppable!" she said trying to make sense of what she just found out, "What the heck happened to you?" she said pointing at Ron's new physical features.

Now it was Ron's turn to be confused, "What do you mean, what happened to me, I just fought like twenty synthodrones ok so sorry if I'm not in the best shape at the moment" he said still pointing his staff at her ready for anything.

Mentally Shego just wanted to face palm herself,_ 'how could Stoppable not see the changes that have happened to his body…seriously he is so dense sometimes, I guess that's what makes him cute….WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY!' _she mentally screamed in her head at the fact she just called Ron cute, _'he's Ron Stoppable dopy sidekick to Kim Possible I shouldn't be falling for him like school girl…not that he is not bad to look at right now ARGH! there I go again'_ she screamed both inside and outside as she scratched her head in frustration trying to make sense of herself.

The rest of the occupants just stared in confusion as Shego just screamed out loud and start scratching her head in a comical way, at this moment Ron had no idea what was going on (not like thats a first), "Okay…I don't know whats going on, but I need to stop Drakken and I won't let you get in my way".

Shego stopped her mental tantrum as she realised why she was sent down in the first place, she gazed back at Ron as she lit her hands an emerald green, "Ok Stoppable…lets see what you got" and with that she charged at Ron swinging her arms in a forward arch trying to scratch his chest.

But Ron jumped backwards and swung the Bō staff at Shego hoping to knock her out, no such luck as she ducked under the blow and then kicked Ron in the stomach, causing him too keel over and drop his staff but he was able to grab her foot and throw her across the room, he was barley able to dodge the two synthodrones that came charging at him, he noted that these ones were different from the ones he faced before they were leaner and faster then before, with no other choice Ron pulled out his sword and slashed one of them from its hand to the shoulder, he then spun around and stabbed the last drone in the back causing both of them to fall down and turn to goop, he thought it was over with the drones till he heard beeping coming from the goo and saw two red squares beeping louder and louder,

…Oh shit…was the first thing to come to Ron's mind.

With little time to lose he sheathed his sword and aimed his gauntlet at the one of the over walkways and fired the grapple hook sending him flying up into air just as the squares exploded in a ball of fire, he dangled just above the explosion, at first he wondered if Shego was caught in the fire, right before she came flying at him tackling him in mid-air, the force of her impact sent her and Ron swinging till they landed on the walkway, as they landed they both rolled into a fighting stance, they both charged at each other blocking kicks and punches while delivering a few to each other, it was an on going dance of kicks and twists, punches and flips as the two combatants almost seemed to dance across the walkway.

Shego was having fun, all her life she was ridiculed for the colour of her skin and the power she had, when she and her brothers formed 'Team GO' she used it as an excuse to vent out her anger and frustration on the villains she fought, but after a while it grew old and she started to think darker thoughts so she started looking for a challenge, when she first fought the princess she thought she finally found a challenge, but now being right here fighting the sidekick she was feeling the frill, the adrenaline rush and the excitement that she had been searching for all her life.

Ron on the other hand was just trying to stay alive, with every punch and kick she threw his way the closer the flames got to him, at one point she had even hit him in the chest with her plasma blast, it only singed the armour a little but the heat from the blast still stung, he needed to end this quickly using his speed to his advantage he was able to lock arms with hers causing both of them to stop fighting,

"I gotta say you impress me Stoppable" Shego said looking directly into his brown eyes, "you ever think about going solo and leaving Kimmie behind?" she intentionally brought up Kim to get a rise out of him, Ron's eyes narrowed dangerously when she mention Kim, "I mean she just leaves you behind all the time doesn't she?" bringing up the memory of her ultimate betrayal, "She chooses a handsome, athletic and charming boy over you, kinda says something doesn't it" Ron physically tensed up but still locked his arms with Shego's, "maybe…she doesn't care about you anymore…and you just take it, because you love her don't you…sidekick" at that Ron glared right back at her, his eyes glowing blue his iris turning into a slit like an animals and whispered darkly **"Shut the hell up!" **Shego stopped as she gazed fearfully into his eyes, the look in his eyes brought fear in her very being "what the…" she whispered showing fear on her face.

Just as Ron was about to attack he saw a glint of light in the dark, an arrow come straight towards Shego's back, "LOOK OUT!" Ron screamed throwing her out of the way just as the arrow hit Ron in the chest, it didn't dig into his flesh like he thought it would but stuck to it like an adhesive, when Ron got a proper look at the arrow he noticed that where the head should be was a cylinder shape with blue lines glowing very fast, before he could pull it out the arrow sent volts of electricity into his body causing him to scream out loud as the electricity shocked every nerve in his body, when it stopped smoke was rising from his body as he tumbled to the ground as he was between blacking out and staying awake.

Shego looked on in shock as the sidekick took an electrified arrow that was meant for her, turning in the direction of the arrow she saw Kurai step out of the shadows a bow in his hand, anger filled her as she realised he meant to do that, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU NEARLY HIT ME YOU JERK!'' she screamed right into Kuari's face who didn't even bother to look at her, all he could focus on was Stoppable lying on the ground groggy and confused, he slowly reached for his hilt till Drakken's voice boomed out of the PDA "good work Kurai, now bring him to the cell and restrain him", Kurai's fist tightened around the hilt till he let go and responded **"Understood, taking the prisoner now- argh!"**

He was cut off as the small black and grey SPYDR droid burst out of the air vents and latched its self on his back shocking him with the taser built into its body, Ron was barely conscious as he watched the skull face man grab the drone and throw it against the wall the little drone violently hit the pillar before it slumped to the ground it optics flashing between blue and red before finally it stopped…glitch was dead.

Ron looked on in sadness as the drones light went out, its front legs broken and its lens cracked "glitch" he said before he was knocked out by the skull mans fist…

Lights out.

**UNKNOWN**

Ron was floating, floating in a dark and unknown world his mind couldn't tell what was up or what was down, for five minutes he floated in the darkness before he felt himself land on what looked like grass.

Confused he got up and looked around till he recognised where he was, it was the Pre-k he and Kim meet at when they were young and sure enough there they were, Kim being harassed by three bullies and him trying to stop them…till they turned on him and started beating on him, it wasn't till Kim came in and rescued them did their friendship actually start.

"Huh…those kids kinda look like Drakken, Monkey Fist and Duff…weird, why am'I here" suddenly the world changed as he was thrown into a closet, he recognised this closet…it was the same one that Kim left him in the entire weekend, it wasn't till the janitor came back for his mop was he finally able to get out…and the entire time Kim didn't come to help him, she just hung out with Josh Mankey the entire weekend.

"I can't really hold her accountable for that one, I got myself locked in…I was just glad Kim was happy" he softly smiled remembering her face as she told him about her date with Mankey, she was so happy and he wanted her to stay happy.

"But why?" Ron spun around to see Kim wearing a pure white dress with a red sash around her waist as the world suddenly changed into an open grass field with the sky a mixture of night and day swirling together, "Kim?" he asked "why do you care about her happiness so much?…after all she did to you" Ron looked down at that "did she even thank you when you travelled to the amazon forest to find a rare flower to save her life?" no he remembered, she didn't thank him, she just snuck out to go on another date with Mankey, "Because I care about her… I loved her…and I'll do anything in my power to make her happy, and that is good enough for me"

Suddenly there was a flash of light behind him as Yori appeared wearing a dress similar to Kim's but had a blue sash around her waist "but what about you Stoppable-san, don't you deserve to be happy" Ron thought about it for a moment he couldn't find an excuse why he shouldn't "you sacrifice so much for Kim Ron and in the end what's left for you" this time Tara appeared with a yellow sash around her waist, "what has Kim ever done for you, you had chance with Tara but you didn't notice, the least Kim could have down is at least tell you about her feelings for you, but she didn't did she…did she?" the Tara duplicate asked Ron, he continued to look down in shame as all they said rang with truth.

Suddenly Shego stood before him with an emerald green sash around her waist, "Why do you even need Kim, so far you proved that you can make it on your own, so why do you still need her around?''

Her question had a sense of truth to it, why did he need Kim? She has a boyfriend now, why would she need him.

This time Bonnie appeared with a brown sash around her waist, "Let's not forget what she did at Prom" in the background the memory played out as Ron's heart ached at the sight of Kim's anger but what really got him was Eric's grin that he sported throughout the entire event.

Eric appeared wearing a blood red and black suit, "face it loser…she made her choice and she chose wisely, look at me I'm perfect…what are you? the dopey sidekick, who can't do anything right" he said while posing and standing behind the fake Kim his hands on her shoulders as her white dress began to turn red and her sash turn black, Ron was silent as the words the fake Eric said took root in his heart the world changing as the grass started to dry and turn brown and the sky began to turn black and lifeless, then a hand was placed on his shoulder he turned to see Monique wearing white with a purple sash around her waist, "I know what you are Ron, You are Kind" she said then placing her hand on his heart Yori placed hers on his heart "You are Brave" Tara placed hers on his heart "You are Creative" Bonnie placed hers on his heart "You are Loyal" Shego placed a hand on his left chest "You are Strong" finally Kim walked forward and placed her hand on his heart her dress turning white "You are the best person I've ever known" then all together they said, "You are Ron Stoppable, and you are who you chose to be, and you are not alone" the field was soon field with his parents, The Possibles, Team Go, Vivian Porter, Master sensei, the Yamanuchi students, Director Betty, Global Justice, Mister Barkin and a toddler someone he had never seen before "who are you?" the little girl just smiled as she the crowed and the girls disappear in specks of light as the world returned to black.

But this time he wasn't alone, huge blue flames shot up and started to take shape of a giant monkey made of blue flame, the monkeys eyes formed as they stared directly at Ron, he could even see his reflection in those big blue eye's, **"You have denied your self for too long, the next time we meet you will accept your destiny" **the beast spoke with a voice that boomed and echoed in the darkness, it let out a huge roar as Ron was flung backwards towards the light.

**BN Headquarters Cellar 11:00pm 30 minutes to launch**

Ron's vision was blurry as he woke up in a dark and strange room, he tried to move but found he was restrained, but from the position he was in he was up right and held in a T shape, he looked around and saw most of his gear laid out on a table his sword, his harness, bō staff, packs and the EMG's placed on the table leaving him in his Skin Shirt armour, cargo pants, belt and shoes.

He looked to see his wrists and feet were locked in high tech restraints, he tried to get his arms free till he was interrupted,

"**Try all you might, those will not come off till your heart stops" **a dark electronic voice sounded in the dark, out from the shadows stood Kurai Fukushū, **"we meet again at last, Ron Stoppable"**

**A/N and scene that was chapter three, I have been getting a lot of reviews lately so thank you everyone who subscribed to my story, Also to all the Rongo fans out there that scene was for your hope you enjoyed it, Don't worry other fans of Ron pairings Ron will have some iterations with them I can assure you, stay tuned for the fourth chapter the diablos will rise and Ron will face off against Kurai.**

**Peace **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Possible: So the Drama…Rise of the Unstoppable**

**Ronald stoppable sidekick to world renown heroine Kim Possible has discovered the plot of Drakken's little diablos and needs to save the world on prom night…but what if Kim didn't believe him and chose Eric over him. Now the sidekick must do what he thought impossible of himself, and step up to save the world and become…a Hero**

**A/N there will be some changes to the original plot, like Ron having training in the ninja arts like shuriken and kunai knife throwing and other abilities, but please keep in mind that this is fan fiction and we as writers are allowed to use our imagination. I will try and have proper explanations in the story so please don't flame me ok.**

**BN Headquarters Cellar 11:00pm 30 minutes to launch**

Ron's vision was blurry as he woke up in a dark and strange room, he tried to move but found that he was restrained, but from the position he was in he was up right and held in a T shape, he looked around and saw most of his gear laid out on a table his sword, his harness, bō staff, packs and the EMG's placed on the table leaving him in his Skin Shirt armour, cargo pants, belt and shoes.

He looked to see his wrists and feet were locked in high tech restraints, he tried to get his arms free till he was interrupted,

"**Try all you might, those will not come off till your heart stops" **a dark electronic voice sounded in the dark, out from the shadows stood Kurai Fukushū, **"we meet again at last, Ron Stoppable"**

Before Ron was a man in strange light body armour with a skull painted mask, he was armed and dangerous and Ron was completely at his mercy, "mmmmm, have we meet before? cause you'd think I'd remember a crazy sword wield skull man, but hey I just got SHOCKED by said person so my memory is a little fuzzy at the moment" Ron being his usual funny self trying to defuse the situation…no such Luck apparently as Kurai just stared blankly.

"**You are still the same fool as I remember, what's it been a year now since you took everything from me…now I'll take everything from you" **Ron was confused, he never meet this person in his life and he was saying some crazy stuff, "what do you mean, I've done nothing to you" he was actually hoping that this guy just got the wrong guy.

He chuckled darkly as he turned to exit the room, **"it matters not soon the Diablo plan will be initiated and my revenge can begin, so I want you to think on these last moments as I take away everything you hold dear…outsider"**

Ron's eyes widened in shock as he heard those words, "It can't be your…" but by then Kurai had already left the room, Ron's mind was buzzing with questions _'how, how can __**he**__ be here…he was locked away…this just got majorly serious' _suddenly his mind went to Rufus,"Rufus?…RUFUS!" Ron yelled out to the dark room "mhm over here" he heard Rufus from a small doggy cage, he waved sadly at Ron from the cage.

"Wow they locked you up too huh? they really thought this one through" Ron said looking around the room noticing that it was filled with the cancelled Naco advertisements that Drakken had stored, "man what does he got against nacho night" suddenly the door opened up as Shego walked into the room stoping right in front of Ron, she placed a hand on her hip as she gazed at Ron for a minute before she started circling him.

"So you single handedly handle twenty-two synthodrones and one sumo ninja, when in the entire time I have known you, you've been the distraction for Kimmie and now suddenly you are an expert swordsman and trained combatant" she stopped right in front of him, "what happened to you?" Ron just casually shrugged his shoulder, "just working out, eating my vegetables, you know normal stuff"

She gazed down at his supposed 'normal' body, she then proceeded to walk up to him and stroke one of her fingers tracing the six pack on his stomach, instantly Ron was panicking as she traced his stomach before moving up to his chest she wrapped one arm around his neck bringing her face closer to his, "Now my question is…why is Kimmie not dating someone like you" that was a strange question Ron thought totally not what he expected, he thought she was going to torture him.

"Uuuh what," was all that he was able to get out, for now he was a combination of scared, confused and…aroused? The last one really confused him, "W-what do you mean? Ki-Kim has a boyfriend and there are not a lot of girls who would be interested in a lanky looking guy like me" he grinned nervously hoping that this conversation would change quickly, Shego looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow before she chuckled, "really…well then, I might just want a taste of what she is missing" she said seduction evident in her voice.

Before he could ask her to elaborate on her meaning she planted her lips right on his…

At this point Ron's brain was going into overtime as it tried to register what was happening, Shego the Shego, international super villainess was kissing him on the LIPS! when she released herself she gave him a smirk at the stunned look on Ron's face, Shego giggled a little at his face before getting off him and start walking towards the door, "I gotta say" Shego yelled out "Kimmie has no idea what she is missing out on" and with that she left.

**15 minutes later **

Ron's mind had gone into temporary shut down as it tried to process the new information that just didn't seem to register in to his head, he turned his head slowly to Rufus who like Ron was flabbergasted, showing shock on his face with his jaw touching the bottom of the cage.

"Ok…I'll pretend that didn't happen if you pretend it didn't happen…ok buddy?" Rufus just shook his head trying to forget what he just saw. He looked at the restraints trying to think of a way to escape, "Sigh well buddy I got nothing" suddenly Ron's earpiece started acting up, "zzzt….Ron zzzt RON" Ron recognised that voice, "Wade is that you?" the signal was fuzzy but it cleared up quickly.

"Ron I lost track of you for an 1 hour when you got shocked, the electricity shocked the earpiece and choker temporarily…what happened are you ok?" Ron was about to answer when he remembered the kiss and blushed as red as a tomato,

"D-Doesn't matter now Wade, can you see where I am?" Wade typed in a few codes hoping that the connection glitch set up was still active.

"Yeah I got you Ron, you seem to be located in the basement"

"Any way you thing you can get me out on your end?" Wade tried typing in codes, sequences and bypasses…but nothing worked on those restraints,

"Sorry Ron there is nothing I can do, those restraints a keyed to your heart beat, the only way to open them is if your heart stopped, sorry Ron"

Ron sighed as he let his head dangle near his chest, it was funny he thought he could almost see the defibrillator on his chest if he looked hard enough, that's when he got an idea, a very, very bad idea.

"Wade? I've got a very bad idea how to get out and I need you to do exactly what I say understand?" Wade was a little scared of how serious Ron was,

"Yeah, ok what do you need me to do?"

Ron took a deep breath, and said "I need you to activate the defibrillator in my shirt and stop my heart"…

**Prom Night Middleton High School 11:15 15 minutes till launch **

Monique sighed as she watched Kim dancing with Eric, at first she was all for Kim going to the dance with Eric if it meant showing up Bonnie, but after the incident with Ron she felt sorry for the boy, She knew that Ron was a little klutzy and lazy and all ways had insane theories, but when push comes to shove Ron was always there to help out his friends, and that's what she liked about him.

Bonnie wasn't even paying attention to Kim and her boyfriend anymore, she seemed to just be staring blankly at the couple, Tara was sitting down after a small break up with her boyfriend Josh Mankey who happened to agree with what Kim said about Ron, Tara couldn't say it out loud but she still had feelings for Ron, she was just to shy to say them to him.

When Kim sat back down Eric had to excuse himself and he walked out the door, once outside Eric pulled out his cellphone and dialled a certain number.

"This is Eric with a status report, Kim Possible has no idea what's going to happen what are my orders?" Eric said into a phone that was able to make contact despite the jammer in place.

"Excellent, Keep up appearances for a bit longer my favourite 'son' and it will be too late for even Kim Possible to stop us, Drakken out…yo" Drakken ended the conversation trying to be hip again, Eric just rolled his eyes as he walked back to the doors before his phone went of again,

"Yes Doctor Drakken" Eric answered thinking it was drakken on the other end,

"**Ningyō" **came a voice on the other end, Eric stopped moving as his eyes flashed red, and a vacant expression came across his face, "manipulation program activated, what are your orders master" Eric responded as his master whispered new orders into the boys head,

"Yes master it will be done" Eric said as his eyes returned to normal and he resumed his persona heading back into the gym to dance with his target,

Kim Possible…

**BN Headquarters Cellar 11:21pm 9 minutes to launch**

Wade was shocked at what Ron asked him to do, "You want me to WHAT!" he screamed into the microphone, "Ron I think you might be delirious, if I stop your heart there is no guarantee that I could start it back up again, I won't do it Ron, you can't make me" he was scared, what Ron was asking of him is essential the same as killing him something he could not live with.

"Wade there is no other choice, it would take too long to get Rufus out of his cage and even longer to cut these restraints, and by the time we do Drakken could have launched his plan and taken over the world…you know this is the only option don't you?"

Wade hated that Ron was right, he knew that the longer they argued the less time they had to stop Drakken, with a heavy heart he activated the Defibrillator program and charged the pad on Ron's chest, "Please… don't make me do this Ron"

Ron knew this was hard on him, he maybe a genius but he was still ten years old, and this was something that he never wanted to force on him, "Don't worry Wade I have faith in you" with that he gave a nervous grin as Wade pushed the button on his keyboard.

It was painful as Ron felt the electricity rush into his heart, he started blacking out as he felt his heart beat grow weaker and weaker with every second that passed by, till finally he blacked out and he could not fell his heart beat.

Ron's body slumped as the locks disengaged no longer feeling a solid heart beat, as Ron fell off his body landed on his back as he lay motionless his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, Rufus cried out of his cage as Ron lay still on the ground.

"RON! Come on, come on" wade furiously typed on his computer trying to get the defibrillator online, warning signs appeared on his screen as the machine could not pick up Ron's heartbeat, "NO!" Wade screamed as the screen said that the defibrillator had lost too much power, "NO,NO,NO RON! NO!" Wade screamed as he realised that there was no way to bring Ron back, he died for nothing, he broke down into tears as he realised he just killed one of his only friends.

Suddenly the sounds of an air vent bursting open made him look up to the monitor, and to his surprise and amazement he saw glitch running up to Ron's body activating its taser to the lowest setting and shocking Ron's body, the shock of electricity was enough to bring the defibrillator back online, "YES! good boy Glitch" with the defibrillator charged up he activated it, Ron screamed as he sat straight up his hand going straight for his chest,

"OW! SERIOUSLY! OW!" Ron looked down to see glitch looking up at him in curiosity, "Glitch?…GLITCH! YOUR ALIVE!" Ron screamed in happiness as the little drone just stared confused as it went over to Rufus's cage breaking the lock, "But how are you still working" Ron said kneeling down allowing Glitch and Rufus to make eye contact with him, this time it was Wade who spoke.

"Thats right I forgot to mention, Glitch has a self repair program incase of damages done to the exterior of the body as long as the CPU is still functioning" Glitch moved one of former broken legs to prove it, Ron could also notice that the cracked lens had been fixed.

Wade went silent as he thought about Ron dying "Ron…I am sorry, I am so sorry the machine didn't work and I thought, I thought"

"Wade it's ok like I said I have faith in you and anything you build" Ron said with a smile "Because were friends after all" Ron's smile on the monitor made him feel better, he took a deep breath and…

"DON'T YOU EVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN YOU IDIOT!" Wade all but screamed into Ron's earpiece as Ron stumbled backwards from the noise that came out of the earpiece.

"Ok I won't I promise, right now we gotta stop Drakken" Ron said walking over to the table grabbing all his gear, placing the harness, packs, bō staff and sword back into place, as he reached for the gun he paused. _'If __**he**__ is here then a full frontal attack on the tower will be hard, especially if he gets in my way' _looking at the gun he got another Idea, this time it was a good one.

"Wade…do I actually have to shoot this thing to take out the tower?" Ron said holding the gun up to inspect it Wade was confused by what he meant.

"No all you need to do is hit the node on the tower and it should still work" still not seeing were this was going, Ron turned to Rufus and Glitch and held up the gun.

"Rufus, Glitch" the two stood at attention, "I got an idea and I need you two for it can you do it?" the two nodded, "here's the Plan…"

**Middleton High School Prom Night 11:25pm 5 minutes till launch**

Eric looked at his watch, he knew what was going to happen, he had his orders and his 'new' orders from his masters all he had to do was wait for the right moment.

'_The moment is almost upon us…and then I can begin what my 'father' has begun, and what my master demands of me'_ he looked over to Kim, as she rested from all the dancing still completely oblivious to the events that are about to transpire.

'_I wonder Kim Possible 'the girl who can do anything' can you handle defeat, can you handle reticule as your name goes down in history as the girl who failed to save the world because you fell in love with a synthodrone' _he smiled wickedly at the last thought completely unaware of Monique standing right behind as he grinned evilly.

'_What the heck is he up too, he has been acting weird ever since Ron showed up' _Monique not liking the grin he was sporting, but at the moment her musing was cut off as Mr Barkin walked on to the stage set up for the Dj.

"All right listen up people, in five minutes it will be time to announce this years Prom King and Queen so place your votes and may the best couple win…NOW PEOPLE!" Barkin doing his traditional drill sergeant routine as the teens scrambled around to the ballot box,

Kim turned to her boyfriend after putting her name and Eric's down on the ballot "Do you reckon we could be King and Queen Eric?" Kim asked a glimmer of hope in her green eyes,

Eric put a small fake smile on his face, not that Kim could tell the difference at the moment but it was enough to convince her, "Of course Babe I can promise you tonight will be a night you will never forget"

**BN Headquarters Command centre 11:30pm the beginning**

As the clock struck 11:30 all hands were ready as the final preparations were set, it was finally time to initiate the final plan and conquer the world, "Dr D all signals are strong, the transmitters are live and we are ready to begin" Shego said as the readings on the monitor were all green around the world.

"Excellent Shego, the time has come…Now activate the Diablos and let the reign of Drakken BEGIN!" Drakken yelled as he hit the button, and with that a new age was born.

**Outside BN headquarters, (A/N when you read this listen to Doctor who song the dark and endless Darlek Night from 18 seconds to about a minute or so)**

The ground opened up as a huge tower ascended from beneath the Bueno Nacho headquarters, the tower dwarfed the building as lighting gathered around the top, the rings glowed an eerie red as wave upon waves of electro magnetic waves spread across the world.

From every corner of the World the little Toys grew in strength as they covered the entire planet, and the ones not on the ground, they patrolled the sky as they nearly blackened the sky on the countries in the light, and for every city there were those who would fight this oncoming storm.

**GO City**

The diablos blasted building after building as they stormed the streets, the people running in fear as the giants roamed unchallenged, Until a man with fists glowing blue charged at the giants, his punch successfully sending one flying as he charged at another, another man glowed a purple light as he shrunk down and started ripping out wires and cogs sending it crashing to the ground, then two red lights multiplied as the hoard of red now swarmed on of the giants ripping it limb from limb. These brave men were known as the defenders of GO City, their names were Hego, Mego and Wego and they were Team GO.

The big man his uniform a black and blue versions of Shego's stood on top his defeated foe "All right Team, this is fight we shall never forget as we brave our thorough this hoard of Robotic automatons, we are Team GO, GO TEAM G-"

"OH KNOCK IT OFF HEGO THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT!" Mego yelled at his brother dressed in purple and black grew back to normal size, "We need to stop these things before they destroy the city or worst me!" as usual he only thought about himself.

"Relax Mego these giants will fall to our mighty GO team glow'' Hego said making his fist glow a vibrant blue as knocked another one back with his impressive strength.

The twins red and black versions as well returned to normal as they had finished ripping apart another Diablo, "Yeah Mego these guys aren't so tough" "Yeah they don't stand a chance" the twins spoke.

Before Mego could complain any more he saw the Diablo that Hego punched get right back up, the dent in its chest repaired, the twins looked and saw the Diablo they ripped apart reattach it's limbs and Hego saw the 'disabled' one that Mego attacked repair its wires and cogs.

The Diablos now stood tall as they raised the cannons at the surround Team GO ready to fire on the team, "This may be harder then we thought" Hego summarised as the giants prepared to fire.

"You think?" Mego said sarcastically as the robots fired, right as the team dodged ad resumed fighting.

**Global Justice Headquarters **

The underground base shook as more of the Diablos banged against the fortified door of Global Justice, The base was a war zone as exposed wires and bits of debris fell from the ceiling, One of the Diablos's almost got through before a multitude of armour piercing rounds found themselves in the Robots head as it collapsed back into its brother, Director Betty loaded another round into her Gun as the diablo's tried to get through the dented door, so far the diablo's had found Global Justice's headquarter and started to attack the facility.

Most of the personal was evacuated to the secure bunkers in the back of the facility, while those who could fight grabbed what ever weapons that would work against the drones stayed and fought, so far they would not stay down as they just repaired and got back up, and Betty did not like that.

"Will Du, whats the status of these things, how many of theses things are there anyway?" she spoke to her second in command as she fired at another Diablo,

"It's not just Global Justice they are attacking Director they are also attacking everywhere else" Will Du said as he brought the map of the world.

"Where are they attacking"

"Everywhere in the world" Will Du said as the screen showed the Diablos in China, Russia, Paris, England and the US, Betty looked on in shock as she watched the destruction that was happening everywhere.

"My God…where is Kim Possible, why isn't she doing anything, do you have a fix on her position?" Will Du typed in the computer as the only satellite still operational zeroed in on Middleton high school.

"She seems to be at a…dance? Director" Will Du said in disbelief at the screen, Betty was not as amused,

"The world is under siege and she's at some DANCE! What is that girl thinking, get her on the line right now" Betty yelled at Will Du who complied as but all he got was static.

"Sorry Director someone is jamming all communications in that area, its like who ever is doing this doesn't want her to know" Will Du said as the line failed to connect again, Director Betty looked crossed at this knowledge before she saw on the map four Diablo's flying towards her school.

"Well, she is about to find out" she pointed to the screen as the door bent inwards more as another diablo attempted to get through, "What about the sidekick Ron Stoppable where is he?" She commanded unleashing another garage of bullets into the drones head.

Will Du brought up the tracking chip Wade installed on Ron as a precaution which they hacked, "He seems to be at the source of the signal Director" showing a small blip on the map of Bueno Nacho headquarters.

"Then I guess we have to leave into his hands now" Betty said as she picked up one of the assault rifles on the ground and opened fire with the rest of the agents in the room.

'_We are so doomed'_ Will Du thought at Ron being there only hope left.

**Middleton High School 1 minute till diablo contact**

The students gathered around the stage as the ballots were tallied and counted, and the results were in Barkins hands, "All right people listen up, you have all voted for your king and queen of Prom, and I hold in my hands the final results" he said holding up the folded piece of paper.

As he opened the letter bonnie leaned over to Kim and whispered, "Enjoy watching me take the crown this year Kim"

Kim looked annoyed and replied back "not going to happen Bonnie".

"And this years Prom King and Queen are…Eric Bradshaw and Kim Possible" Mr. Barkin announced as the crowed went up in cheers as the two made their way up to the stage, Kim sent Bonnie a defiant grin as she walked up to the stairs.

"Better luck next year Bonnie" said girl was fuming mad at being beaten by Kim again.

As the crowns were placed on their heads Kim felt extreme amount of joy as she was crowned Queen of Prom along side her Boyfriend Eric, but for some reason she felt empty inside…like something was missing.

She looked out to the crowed hoping to see Ron in the mix, hoping he stopped his crazy ramblings and decide to enjoy Prom, no such luck it seemed. Then she remembered exactly what she said to him as an immense amount of guilt washed over, a lone tear made it's way down her cheek as she realised what Monique meant.

'_Ron' _were the last thought she had before the door and the wall exploded as smoke and debris covered the gym, students panicked and screamed as they hide from the blast, no one was injured but that was the least of their problems.

Towering over the terrified students were four giant samurai looking robots the 'diablos' as they are called. Before anyone could move the Diablo's charged their cannons and aimed at the students, the message was clear…move and die.

Kim could only stare in shock at the towering figures before her, her mind going back to what Ron had tried to warn her about the diablos, "Ron was telling the truth" she whispered as the Diablos surrounded the students,_ 'I gotta call Wade'_ she thought to her self as she reached into her bag to grab her Kimmunicator, only to discover that it was not there, _'thats right Ron took it with him when I threw him out' _she looked over to Monique.

"Monique I need to use your phone, Ron still has the Kimmunicator" she whispered as her friend fished in her purse before pulling out her cellphone, grabbing it quick and quietly dialling Wades number only to get static.

"I can't get a hold of Wade…somethings jamming the signal" Kim told Monique showing that her phone was only receiving static.

"But who would do that?" Monique asked, she was about to find out as one of the Diablo's walked up and a large screen appeared on its chest, the picture came through as clear as day as Drakken appeared on screen.

"Hello Kimberly Ann Possible and welcome to my empire"

**BN Headquarters **

The synthodrones 800 series were stationed as guards in front of the control centre incase anyone dared to enter, as synthodrones they could feel no pain or emotion, they did not bleed as humans did and would follow the simplest orders, they were the perfect henchmen.

Which is why Ron felt nothing as he cut them down, two more tried an ariel assault but Ron intercepted them and bisected them from the waist, one more tried to attack from behind but was defeated quickly as a kunai found itself lodged in its head, Ron's moves were different from before, at first he was sacred and relied mostly on his instincts alone.

But knowing who he was up against he needed to be serious and focused, thats why his fighting style had changed, he was silent quick and deadly as the drones never got a chance to alert the command centre.

As the final drone fell to the floor deflating like balloon, Ron stared outside as all he could see was an endless sky of Diablo's flying enforcing Drakken's reign over the earth, too bad it was going to be a short reign.

"Ron I'm picking up a transmission from the command centre, I think he is making an announcement" Wade told Ron as he made his way down the hall.

"The man does love to talk" was all Ron said before he sprinted down the hallway.

**Joint Bueno Nacho Headquarter and Middleton High Via telecommunication **

"Hello Kimberly Ann Possible and welcome to my Empire" Drakken boomed out of the Diablo's chest thanks to the hepheastus projects ability to change it's bodies structure on a whim.

"Drakken! What is this, how did you manage to launch these without me or anyone else noticing it" Kim yelled back to the image of Drakken, Drakken looked amused as Kim struggled to understand how he pulled it off.

"Well, well, well so even Kim Possible could not figure out my master plan, it was simple really first I was able to acquire the Bueno Nacho industry through some, lets just say, 'illegal means' some would say" he made quotation gestures with his fingers.

"Then I had to pop a visit to your father, and thanks to my brilliant mind and draining his I was able to create these beauties using the hepheastus project a living metal circuity that can modify itself and grow if I wanted to" He gestured to the other Diablos who's arm changed from a saw to a claw to a cannon in mere seconds.

"Once I had the Tech and the means to distribute them, all I had to do was find a way to make them appealing so every child in the world would want to get there hands on one, enter Mr. Nakasumi the designer of the 'little diablo' character, even though you throated my plans in japan I still got what I needed" Drakken said rather proudly.

"Then came the tricky part…making sure you never found out my plans till it was too late" Drakken said as he grinned maliciously.

"Nice try Drakken if you did have some way of making sure I never found out I would have known" Kim said defiantly at Drakken, then suddenly a terrible thought crossed her mind as she slowly turned her head towards the one person who kept her busy this entire time…

"E-Eric?"

She shakily asked Eric who just seemed to smile at her his face becoming more sinister as the seconds past.

"Actually Kim, I'm known as synthodrone number 901" Eric said as red rings of light passed over his body revealing a synthodrone uniform under his clothing.

Kim's mind was shattered as she watched he so called 'boyfriend' reveal himself as a fake this whole time, she could not believe this, she was so caught up in the idea of beating Bonnie that she missed the signs to point out that he was evil, and then all the things Ron said sounded true and she not only yelled at him and called his theories crazy and ridiculous…

But the worst of all, she realised she threw away her one true friend since Pre-K for a fake…

The students and crowd was silent as Kim seemed to drop to her knees, tears now streaked down her face as the thought of her betrayal to Ron hit her hard, "Ron…I'm sorry, so, so sorry" she cried as she broke down in tears.

"A yes the buffoon" Drakken continued "he tried to stop my plan but ultimately failed, he is locked up in a special restraint of my design, only the stop of his beating heart could unlock those restraints". He pulled up the monitors that showed a flat line of a heartbeat "Oh…it looks like he died of heart failure probably when Kurai here shocked his heart with the electro arrow" Drakken said as the words sunk in to Kim the crowed gasp in shock at the news, Monique put her hands over her mouth as tears started to leak out of eyes, Tara broke down crying collapsing onto her knees as her friends tried to comfort her, Bonnie stared in shock at this as well a tear did make it's way down her face and Shego's eyes widened in shock only just finding this out.

But Kim felt he entire world shatter around her, in her mind it was her fault, she didn't listen to him and he went to stop Drakken all by himself, and now because of her he died of heart failure because she wouldn't listen.

"Ah yes all I had to do was find your one weakness and exploit it like an open wound" Drakken laughed seeing her broken and defeated, "Boys,boys,boys!" Drakken started imitating a teenage girl "Who should I go to the dance with?" he made a sliding motion as he finished with "Who's the perfect boy!"

But he stopped when he came face to face with a belt buckle, the crowed gasped and Kim could only stare in shock as the camera changed direction to look at who just entered the room, Drakken looked up slowly as he came into view of a man who's armoured shirt was splattered with syntho-goo, he had a cut above his forehead as blood had leaked down his face leaving a red line along the left side of his face, he had scratched forearm guards and a sword covered in syntho-goo, but it was his face that scared him the most as he saw his eyes flashed between brown and blue animal like eyes…and a look of anger was spread across his face that made him look terrifying in Drakken's view.

That man was Ronald Dean Stoppable…and he was pissed.

"Ron" Kim whispered as she saw her best friend like she had never seen him before, she could see his muscles and his broad shoulders as his body shaker with rage and anger.

"How dare you…" Ron whispered loud enough for Drakken to hear, which terrified him even more as he brought his left fist back.

"HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH HER FEELINGS!" Ron screamed out in total rage at Drakken as he slammed his fist straight into Drakken's face, probably breaking his nose in the process as he was sent flying backwards from the force of the punch straight into the large monitor causing his body to crack and indent the screen as he impacted, he never got to cry out in pain as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Shego charged at him with her fists glowing, but Ron threw a sleep pelt at her face causing her to crash behind him out cold, suddenly both he and Kurai charged at each other clashing their blades together causing sparks to shoot out upon contact, they both glared at each other as their blades continued to make sparks from the impact of their strength.

"**Impressive Stoppable you were able to stop your own heartbeat just to escape from those bindings"** Kurai said mildly surprised at his foes ingenuity, Ron only continued to glare at Kurai his face devoid of all other emotions apart from hidden anger that burned in his now glowing blue eye's, **"I see…you figured out who I am, I'm only surprised it took you so long to figure out" **Ron only continued to glare at Kurai his anger making him push more onto his blade, Kurai retaliated the same causing the blades to make more sparks.

"**It matters not, for now let us settle our grudge match once and for all, outsid-"** he was cut off as Ron yelled straight in his face "SHUT THE HELL UP TRAITOR!" and with that the battle would begin.

**And scene, there it is Eric is exposed as a fake and Ron and Kurai will begin to battle for the sake of the world, I gotta tell you this was my most emotional chapter I have ever had to write, please tell me what you honestly think I can take it, I will tell you this Kurai's identity will be revealed in the next chapter, so if you do figure it out please don't spoil it for others thank you, please leave a comment in the box provided. Masseffecttxs out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim Possible: So the Drama…Rise of the Unstoppable**

**Ronald stoppable sidekick to world renown heroine Kim Possible has discovered the plot of Drakken's little diablos and needs to save the world on prom night…but what if Kim didn't believe him and chose Eric over him. Now the sidekick must do what he thought impossible of himself, and step up to save the world and become…a Hero**

**A/N there will be some changes to the original plot, like Ron having training in the ninja arts like shuriken and kunai knife throwing and other abilities, but please keep in mind that this is fan fiction and we as writers are allowed to use our imagination. I will try and have proper explanations in the story so please don't flame me ok.**

_**Last time on Rise of the Unstoppable**_

"**It matters not, for now let us settle our grudge match once and for all, outsid-"** he was cut off as Ron yelled straight in his face "SHUT THE HELL UP TRAITOR!" and with that the battle would begin.

They two broke apart for a brief second before they reengaged their sword play, slashing, deflecting and clashing their blades creating a rain of sparks with each blow, **"You continue to impress me Stoppable, I was certain that your skills would dull after you left…but now I see you kept up you're training, now it mean I'll have more fun when I kill you"** they broke apart once more creating a bit of distance between each other.

"Ron you can't waste any time you have to stop the Diablo's right now" Wade sounded over the earpiece, because he knew that the longer he fought here the more chance that Drakken would win.

"Ok Wade I'm on my way" Ron said as he sheathed his sword and threw down a smoke bomb blanketing the room in a thick white smoke that clouded Kurai's vision making him unable to see Ron at all, and when the smoke cleared Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"**Shit…he is headed for the tower" **Kurai summarised as he sprinted for the stairs that lead to the roof, Shego just regained consciousness as she saw Kurai run up the stair, when she looked around she saw Drakken fall off the monitor making a painful moan as he landed.

"Gee…remind me not to piss off Stoppable huh Dr D" she cringed when he started to make a high pitch whine as he attempted to stand up, "Shego…stop….Him…ow" he moaned pain was every where.

**BN Headquarters Roof top**

The door leading to the roof burst open as Ron quickly climbed out of the man hole to look at the giant glowing tower, above him millions of diablos flew through the sky blanketing the sky, lighting flashed as it started to rain.

With little time left Ron pulled to the gun and aimed it at the tower, right before it was knocked out of his hand by a flying shuriken causing the gun to skid across the roof before stopping near the edge of the roof.

He turned to face Kurai his swords drawn, its steel was black as night and red along the edge of the blade, he gave them a twirl as Ron pulled out his sword as well keeping the blade low as the tip nearly touched the ground.

For a moment both of them stood still, waiting for the other to attack as is per tradition in Japanese sword fights, nothing seemed to faze them, not the wind, or the rain or the giant robots that flew in the darkened sky…until lighting flash across the sky as they both charged at the same time, the sword of metal echoing into the night.

They fought and fought and fought with every breath they had and every drop of blood that lined their bodies.

Kurai brought his blades into a horizontal slash but Ron deflected the blades sending the blade downward, he tried to attack with an upward strike but Kurai kicked him in the chest sending Ron backwards, Ron pulled out two shuriken and threw them at Kurai who counted with two of his own, the projectiles clashing in mid air as the combatants clashed again with their blades, this time when they clashed they forced the swords out of each others hand, causing the two to resort to their spare weapons, Ron pulled out his Bō staff and Kurai pulled out his twin Scythes, Kurai charged at Ron bringing the scythes down in an X formation but Ron counted with his staff and flipped Kurai over his shoulder, when he was a safe distance from Kurai Ron twisted his staff in the opposite direction from before and the staff split into two baton like weapons, with them holding different weapons they changed they're fighting style to match their opponents.

While this was happening they had no idea that they were being watched as Drakken Shego and the camera crew had made their way to the roof and watched the fight between Ron and Kurai, and by extension the whole school had seen the fight that Ron was displaying.

"Whoa, Stoppables got Game" Brick said as he and his other friends high-rived each other, while the girls were admiring Ron's new physic completely caught off guard of the muscles that he hid under his baggy clothes.

"Who knew Ron was…hot" some of the girls whispered amongst themselves as they watched as his muscles moved under his skin tight shirt armour, while this was happening Kim could only stare as her friend was handling himself with ease, it made her wonder how long he could do this and why he never told her about this…did he not trust her anymore?

That made her heart tighten uncomfortably as she realised Ron had every right not to trust her anymore.

"COME ON STOPPABLE DON'T QUITE ON US NOW SOLDIER!" Mr Barkin yelled in his drill sergeant voice as this was the first time he had ever fully supported Ron before in the entire time he knew him, which is why many of the students were staring at Mr Barkin weirdly.

Eric only looked annoyed as he watched Ron fighting Kurai, he will not admit out loud but he was intimidated by Ron's new skills and was slightly afraid of the inevitable confrontation that he would have against Ron.

Back with the fight both combatants continued to exchange blow after blow and deflect fatal attacks while receiving only minor injuries, Ron was able to use one of his baton weapons to lock one scythe in the air and do the same with the other on the ground, using this he head butted Kurai's helmet, normally it would be painful for Ron but at the moment the MMP energy was flowing through his body making the head butt more effective causing his helmet to crack along the surface.

At that moment Shego decided to enter the fight as it went from one on one totwo on one, Ron barely had a chance to dodge Shego's attacks as Kurai took a swipe at him with his scythes causing Ron to backflip backwards till he reached his sword Kurai did the same, now that there was a bit of distance between them Kurai decided to hatch a plan.

"**Your skill is impressive Stoppable-teme, but I know you have a weakness…one fatal flaw in you being"** Kurai said as he got his sword ready for a forward lunge, Ron was not liking his tone of voice and knew he had something planned.

"And what is my weakness" Ron said when Kurai suddenly charged straight at him, Ron was ready to deflect his blade…but it never hit, instead the blade stabbed….

"SHEGO!" Ron and Drakken yelled out as the blade stuck out of the right side of her abdomen lighting flashed across the sky.

"**It's your compassion to others"** Kurai whispered loud enough for Ron to hear.

The students watched in horror as they saw the villainess get stabbed in her gut from behind by her so called 'ally' Kim nearly vomited as she saw the blood leak out of her wound.

Shego was frozen stiff as she stared at the blade protruding out of her side, slowly she turned to Kurai as a small amount of blood leaked from her lips, her eyes wide in shock as she stared at the cold red lenses of his eyes.

"y-you…bastard" she whispered right before he kicked her off his blade causing her to go over the edge of the roof, with little time to waste Ron dashed after her and jumped off the building making a quick grab for the falling villainess, he was able to grab a hold of her then fired his grapple up and hit under the roof, then using the momentum of his fall he angled himself to smash right through the large glass window using his own body as a shield as he rolled while still protecting an injured Shego in his arms.

**GO City**

The battle was long and disastrous as team GO continued to fight to protect the citizens, at one point they were surrounded as they had to watch the announcement of Drakken, they were surprised to see out Ron Stoppable punch Drakken so hard he blacked out from hitting the screen, they were amazed as the side kick of Kim Possible went toe to toe with a deadly assassin that at one point the Twins cheered for Ron to Win, but it was the next scene that made them gasp in horror as they watched the assassin stab their sister just so he could get Ron out of the way.

Mego was shaking in fear as he saw his sister be hit with a fatal blow, the Twins yelled out in terror as they watched her nearly die from being thrown of the edge, even thought they knew she was evil now she was still their sister.

But Hego…all he saw was Red as he saw her being thrown off the edge by the assassin, He screamed as he charged at the Diablos, rage bursting from the usually calm and energetic man as he fully unleaded his super strength on the Diablo's tearing them to pieces ripping them in half, and when they got back up he repeated his actions all over again, it wasn't till Mego grabbed him and used the Wegos as a chain to pull him up onto a buildings rooftop, at first he tried to get back to ripping the diablo's to pieces that it took nearly a platoon full of Wegos to hold him down.

"HEGO CALM DOWN!" Mego and Wegos tried to reason with their brother but all he did was struggle and yell in rage as broke free of their hold and he resumed his carnage of the diablo's below.

It was on that day that the citizens of GO City learned that a brothers rage can be the most strongest force to man, especially if one dares to harm his sister.

**BN Headquarters**

Ron laid Shego down as her wound continued to leak blood, "Wade I need help Shego is loosing a lot of blood" Ron spoke into his earpiece as he pressed his hands on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding his hands covered in blood, she may be a villain but she was still human and that was all that mattered to Ron.

"Ron pull out the Bio-foam from the pack Mrs Possible gave you and pour it into her wound it should seal it up" Ron nodded as he pulled the black pack from his belt and opened it up, inside he saw needles, bandage rolls, medical equipment, a small blow torch, blood replenisher pills and the Bio foam. Ron grabbed the canister and pulled the nozzle and placed it into Shego's wound, she instantly grabbed hold of his forearm in an attempt to stop him.

"Shego listen to me you are loosing a lot of blood and I have to close the wound so I need you to trust me" Ron said as he looked into her eyes, she stared back before nodding her head, as Ron pulled the trigger the bio-foam started to pour a yellowy foam closing up the wound, Shego grunted in pain while keeping a tight grip on Ron's Forearm guard, when it was done Ron gave her a blood pill and sat down to catch his breath.

"Ron listen Mego is on the line he wants to know what happened to Shego" Wade spoke through the Earpiece, Ron nodded and put a finger to his collar so he could talk to Mego.

"Mego Listen, Do not worry she's fine I stopped the bleeding and gave her a blood pill, she'll be fine" Ron reassured Mego which in turn calmed down Hego in time.

Ron sighed as he slumped against the wall trying to catch his breath, He looked out the window as the Diablos continued to reign terror across the sky, "So what's his story?".

Ron turned to look at Shego, she was slightly pale but she still had enough energy to talk, "What did you do to him that made him hate you so much?" Ron looked down as he thought back to the day all this probably began.

"About a year ago, he betrayed his family and friends by stealing a scared item from them, I wont go into the details but all you need to know is that I had to stop him" Ron said as images of their fight played back in his head.

"I won the fight, but he lost everything else…because of his betrayal he was considered a traitor to his people, and their master locked him away as punishment for his crimes…and he blames me for his own downfall" he looked back to Shego as he stood up, "and now I have to stop him again"

He got up and started to walk away till Shego called out to him, "Would you kill him if you had to?" Ron only looked down before continuing to back to the roof top.

**BN Headquarters Roof**

Drakken could only watch in fear as he saw Kurai stab Shego and then throw her off the roof the sidekick going after her, he finally found his voice as he marched up to Kurai his personal bodyguard of four 900 series synthodrones following close behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SHE WAS ON OUR SIDE!" Drakken yelled at Kurai who didn't seem the least bit interested, all he did was stare down over the edge where stoppable had jumped off in an attempt to save the villainess.

But Drakken wasn't done talking to him yet, "Listen to me when I'm talking to you…SYNTHODRONES RESTRAIN HIM!" Drakken ordered as the drones went to apprehend him, **"****Watashi no ningyō o saisei suru tame no jikan****" /** (time to play my puppets) the synthodrones stopped as their eyes turned red, they turned on Drakken and restrained him instead.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING…I MADE YOU, YOU OBEY ME!" Drakken pleaded as the Drones pulled him over to Kurai forcing him to kneel.

"**They did obey you, until my upgrades and programs kicked in, now they serve me"** he clicked his fingers as the drones obeyed and one held his head in place, the henchmen recording could do nothing but watch as their boss was dragged to the assassin.

"But my diablos...I still have control over the diablos so let me go right NOW!" Drakken struggled as he tried to get out of their grip, till Kurai brought up his gauntlet and pressed some keys on the surface, all the diablos's eyes glowed a bright red as they now took orders from Kurai.

"**Like your drones, I have taken the diablos from you baka, you had a good plan…but lousy ideals, its time this world see's it true master"** Kurai pulled out his blade as he lined it up with Drakkens neck causing the man to scream in fear as his life was seconds away from ceasing.

As Kurai pulled his blade back to deliver the fatal blow four shuriken stabbed themselves into the four drones as they deflated into pools of goo the cubes flashing red before a grapple was wrapped around Drakken's waist as he was pulled away from the explosion.

When Drakken looked up to see his saviour he was surprised to see the sidekick standing before him, his hands covered in blood and forearm guards riddled with scratches, what Drakken did next would for ever surprise everyone for the rest of their lives.

"OH STOPPABLE! RON STOPPABLE! THANK YOU, THANK YOU RON STOPPABLE, RON STOPPABLE" Drakken screamed as he proceed to kiss Ron's feet in gratitude.

The students looked on in shock as Drakken had finally remembered his name, "Whoa…he's scared so much he actually remembered Ron's name!'' Monique whispered to Kim who nodded dumbly at the spectacle before her.

Ron wasn't paying attention as he glared at Kurai his grip on his sword tightening, **"You continue to impress me stop-" **his was cut off as Ron had dashed towards him and delivered a haymaker straight into his face causing the rest of his mask to crack open revelling his face.

"No more games Fukushima" Ron said as lightning flashed across the sky, Fukushima glared as he got back into his stance his sword pointed at Ron.

The two charged at each other as once again the night rang with the sounds of clashing blades, Fukushima slashed at Ron but he counted and punched him square in the jaw, Ron went in for a jab but Fukushima dodged and hit the hilt of the blade against Ron's stomach and then back hand him across the face, Ron had seconds as Fukushima unleashed a barrage of strikes against Ron who was having difficulty deflecting the blade strikes.

"Do you have any idea what you cost me?" Fukushima said as he continued his attacks ducking down into a leg sweep knocking Ron onto the ground, Ron rolled out of the way as he thrust his sword down were Ron was missing him by an inch. "Do you have any idea of the shame I suffered because of you?" he continued his onslaught slashing and gashing at Ron who barley had time to evade these attacks.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I LOST! MY HONOUR MY DIGNITY AND ESPECIALLY HER!" he screamed as broke through Ron's defence and slash Ron across his chest, blood spurted out of his wound in a geyser of red as Ron collapsed on his knees.

The School was screamed in shock as Ron's blood shot out his body, Kim screamed and covered her mouth in terror "Ron…no'' Monique paled and shrieked as she saw the blade cut into Ron "Ron…" she whispered Tara screamed and fainted at the sight of her crush injured while Eric just grinned as Ron collapsed onto his knees.

Ron weakly looked down as blood poured out of his chest, the cut wasn't too deep but what had shocked him more was the fact that the blade could cut through the armour shirt, "Surprised outsider…this is a monomolecular blade, its sharp enough to cut through almost anything even that armoured shirt you're wearing" he said as he showed the black and red blade that was now lined with Ron's blood.

"Now…I can finally have my revenge on you, for the pain and humiliation you subjected me too" Fukushima said as raised the blade to end Ron's life.

"What happened that day was not my fault, you chose to take the lotus blade and sell them out to Monkey fist" Ron said as he held his wound defiant despite his condition.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed as he kicked Ron onto the ground "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!…if master sensei had not allowed you into our school none of this would have happened" Fukushima said trying to justify his actions as he pointed towards the diablos, "I would never have tried to save the schools honour by handing the lotus blade to its true owner and she would have not chosen you over me" Fukushima said fully believing that the blade belongs to monkey fist.

"Who is 'she'? I never stole anyone from you" Ron said not understanding what he was talking about.

"You know who I'm talking about…Yori, she would have been 'mine' if you had never come that day and poisoned her mind filling her head with your idiotic prattle"

"Yori was free to choose who she wants…just like Kim is able to choose who she wants…even if it's not me" Ron said looking at the ground, The school was sad for Ron as he basically just confessed his feeling for Kim without him knowing, Kim shed a few tears as she received the confession now retreating the word she said.

"But" Ron said as he struggled to stand up "As long as Kim was happy…then that's good enough for me" he was struggling to keep himself up, "So no matter what…I won't let you win Fukushima" Ron stood defiantly as blood leaked from his wound, the school and the whole world looked on in awe as he continued to fight despite the odds against him.

Monique was awe stuck by Ron's bravery as he stood his ground "You go boy" she said, Tara finally regaining consciousness blushed as he stood tall and handsome in her eyes as he defied the assassin "Ron I believe in you" she sent a silent prayer, Bonnie had known the sidekick for a while and she too was impressed with his attitude to the ninja "don't go losing on us Loser" was all she said, Barkin was impressed as he stood up his ground for the first time he was generally supporting him, While Kim silently let a few tears fall as she heard his confession and it saddened her that he would sacrifice his own happiness for her sake…something that she wanted to amend for.

After his inspiring speech Fukushima growled in anger as he kicked Ron in the chest once again sending him to the ground, "You won't 'let' me win…I knew you were a fool but I never imagined you were a complete baka!" he screamed at Ron while picking up the toy gun on the ground, "and how are you going to beat me Stoppable with a plastic…toy…gun?" he stopped when he noticed something different about the gun, "somethings different about this gun…" the end was missing.

Suddenly he heard laughter coming from Ron as struggled to get him into a sitting position, "I maybe a 'baka'…what ever that means….but I think you're the fool here" Ron said as he continued to laugh at the angry face that now sported Fukushima's face, "see I knew a frontal assault would never work against you…so I had a contingency plan, and it involved my specialty…being a distraction" Ron said with a grin.

Fukushima just glared in anger as Ron continued to laugh at him, "What did you do…WHAT DID YOU DO!" he screamed, when suddenly he heard from the top of the tower.

"helloo"

He looked up to see Rufus and glitch standing at the top of the tower with the missing gun piece in their hands inches away from touching the tower, Fukushima's eyes widened in disbelief at the fact he was deceived so easily "How!?" he asked as Ron thought back to the plan.

**Flashback**

"_Wade…do I actually have to shoot this thing to take out the tower?" Ron said holding the gun up to inspect it Wade was confused by what he meant._

"_No all you need to do is hit the node on the tower and it should still work" still not seeing were this was going, Ron turned to Rufus and Glitch and held up the gun._

"_Rufus, Glitch" the two stood at attention, "I got an idea and I need you two for it can you do it?" the two nodded, "here's the Plan…I'm going to the command centre and cause a distraction, you two take this piece" he said while taking off the red end of the gun and handing it to Rufus and glitch "and get it to the top of the tower, While I keep everyone busy you two sneak through the air ducts and make your way up the tower got it" the two nodded as Rufus got on Glitches back and started to make their way to the tower._

"_This might actually work Ron" Wade said as he was impressed with the plan, "just don't get yourself killed ok" Wade said as Ron placed the gun on his thigh and made his way out of the Room._

"_Let's hope it does…I'm starring to run out of ideas''_

**Flashback End **

"RUFUS GLITCH NOW!" Ron yelled as the two placed the piece on the tower, electricity started to build around the tower as the tower started to explode the red rings breaking from the overload, Rufus and Glitch jumped off just as the top of the tower exploded in a raging inferno of fire, as this was happening towers all around the world exploded as the signal was successfully cut off from the source.

The diablos sparked electricity as their bodies began to shrink and their ferocious appearances changed back into their adorable versions as they fell from the sky, Fukushima looked on in rage as he realised he was just deceived and beaten once again by Ron, "Its over Fukushima…Global justice will be here soon, just give yourself up" Fukushima said nothing as his body shook with rage.

He turned around and attempted to slice Ron in two, but Ron caught his wrist and knocked the sword out of his hand chopping him in the neck momentarily stunning him, "I warned you" was all Ron said as he brought his right arm back as blue energy started to gather around his palm, Fukushima's eyes widened in disbelief as Ron charged his attack and then thrust it into Fukushima's stomach.

The ground cracked under Ron's feet as the force of the MMP powered attack slammed into Fukushima cracking his armour as he was shot out like a cannon straight into the tower as it started to collapse in on itself, Ron stood on the edge of the building as he watched the tower collapse, lightning flashed as Ron gazed and saw Fukushima alive but injured, he let out a sight of relief as he was glad he didn't have to take his life.

**Global Justice HQ**

Bullets rained through the air as the agents were forced to retreat further back into the base while dragging the injured with them, they were out numbered as the Diablo's got closer to the remaining agents that could still stand.

Director Betty reloaded her gun as she knew that this would be her final stand, "This is it men…it has been an honour to fight by your side" she said as the men around her respond in full, as they unload another round of bullet the Diablo's started sparking electricity as they shrunk down back to their toy forms, the agents stared confused as the threat seems to disappear.

"Will Du explain" Director Betty said as turned back to her second in command as he pulled up the map from his laptop.

Will Du stared in shock as he looked at the screen, "The signal…its gone…Stoppable must have done it…HE STOPPED THE SIGNAL" he yelled out to the rest of the men and women who cheered in triumph raising their guns in the air.

Betty had a small smile on her face, she was glad that it was over "All right people we have a lot of work to do, I'm taking a shuttle to BN HQ and I need a team 5 minutes ago, I want all of Drakken's conspirators and his accomplices locked up now" she ordered as the base got back into motion cleaning up the Diablos and prepping the response team loading weapons and cuffs into the only vehicles that weren't destroyed in the Diablo attack "It looks like we'll have to take the experimental orbital shuttle for now, I also want a team deployed at Middleton high school if what Drakken said is true then one of the students is a synthodrone and he could be dangerous…who do we have in the vicinity?" she said to one of the technicians who got communications up and running.

"We do have one team… its Team Impossible" the tech cringed as she was familiar with the team and they're showboating antics.

Betty cringed as well, but at the moment she needed all the help she could get, "Get them on the horn and tell them to apprehend the drone" Betty ordered as she and her team enter the shuttle as it blasted off to BN HQ.

**GO City **

The diablos rained from the sky as the once threatening monstrosities now rained down as the fun loving toy's that children loved, Team GO stood on the roof as they watched the spectacle.

"What do you know…the Kid did it" Mego said as saw the toys rain from the sky and fall to the ground in a giant heap of Red and yellow,

"Yeah it's a good thing Ron stopped the signal" "really good" the Wegos said as they picked up some of the fallen toys and started throwing them over the edge.

Hego was silent as he remembered how he let his rage take control of him, all his life he had prided himself on his control over his powers and how he always had control over his emotions, now he was ashamed of himself, how he let loose on all those Diablos because his sister was hurt.

"Hey Hego it's ok, we were all angry when Shego got hurt ok, I know if I had your power I would have done the same ok" Mego said as he reassured his brother the twins nodding their heads in agreement, Hego smiled glad that he still had family that supported him, "So cheer up fearless leader we gotta go help clean up the city"

**Middleton High School**

The students cheered as the diablos surged with electricity before turning back into toys, but unfortunately they could not find out what happens to Ron because the Diablo was the only thing acting as a way to view the events of BN HQ, Eric not liking how his odds were tuning against him was about to make a bolt for the exit before a portion of the roof exploded as Team Impossible dressed in black and grey versions of their old uniforms came bursting in, their guns now pointed at Eric as they surrounded him, "DON'T MOVE YOU SYNTHO-SCUM!" Screamed Crash Craston as he and the team were armed and ready.

Eric seeing no other choice but to surrender he raised his hands in the air, a team of Global justice Agents entered the building as they started to escort the students out of the partially destroyed building, with Eric in toe as he was chuffed from his wrist at the front of his body.

"Director Betty this is Team Impossible we have the Synthodrone in custardy and are ready for extract" Dash said into his mic.

"_Excellent work team leader, be advised due to shuttle shortages there will be a delay, stand by and keep your eyes on the target" _The director replied back as she was 2 minutes away from BN HQ.

"Rodger That, Team Impossible is on stand by" Dash said as he hung up, "All right team, looks like we are going to have to wait bit before our shuttle gets here, Burn I want you to help with the student evacuation, it's still to dangerous here to send them home till we get confirmation that the diablos are down, Crash go set up a perimeter around the GYM make sure there are no more of these '_things'_ around the building" Dash said while pointing at Eric referring to fact their might be some synthodrones in the area, "You two keep an eye on the prisoner" Dash said pointing to two GJ agents as they now guarded the prisoner.

"I'm going to go help set up communications between here and HQ" Dash said as he turned around to the mobile command centre,

"Excuse me" Dash turned around to see Kim Possible and the rest of students walk up to the Global Justice member, "Miss Possible how can I help?" Dash said as he was a little busy setting up the communication satellite.

Before she could speak Mr Barkin walked up to Dash, "We would like to know if stoppable is ok" Barkin asked the agent, before Suddenly him and every other agent stood in salute.

"Lieutenant Barkin Sir, we did not recognise you sir, of course once we get the communications up we can check in on Director Betty who is on route to the BN HQ" Dash said as he immediately went back to work, the students started to give Barkin Weird looks.

"Ah Mister Barkin? Why were they saluting you?" Kim asked as she noticed that the Agents had started to look at Barkin as if he was the one in charge.

Mr. Barkin stood tall with his arms behind his back as he told the students why, "I was once a member of Global Justice, I was one of the founding members before I retired after my mission in Jai Alai…I let the position go to my partner Betty Director, a fine soldier she was the best choice" Barkin said as the students listened in awe at their teacher.

Suddenly one of the agents spoke up, "We got a live feed, patching you through to the director sir" the agent said as he turned on the screen, as Director Betty appeared on the screen.

"Betty…its has been a while" Barkin said addressing the eye patched woman.

"Lieutenant Steven Barkin, it has been a while hasn't it, I know why you called we are just about to reach BN Headquarters, we've got medics and local police there on stand by incase any of Drakken's goons escape" she was interrupted as the pilot told her they were landing, "I'm patching you into one of the agents head cams so you can see for yourself'' she said as the camera switched to one of her soldier.

As they exited they saw Ron walking towards the team, he had Shego in his arms as he carried her bridal style towards the team, the students all thought that Ron looked pretty cool at the moment as the top part of the building was still on fire from the system overload and he was walking away like an action hero.

As he finally made it to the Team Ron handed Shego to the paramedics that were on stand by, "She has a puncture wound to the right of her abdomen and she need medical attention, I closed the wound with a compound called Bio Foam call Dr. Ann Possible she will give you the formula to undo the foam tell her Ron Stoppable asked ok" he said to the medics who nodded as they wheeled Shego away.

Ron now stood in front of Director Betty "Drakken is over there in the corner, he is traumatised and he might need some help" they turned to see Drakken balled up and sucking his thumb as he continued to mumble Ron's name over and over.

"And Fukushima is over there in the rubble, he is alive but he needs medical attention as well, he is also responsible for hijacking Drakken's plan and turning the diablos against him, with the tower destroyed the rest of the diablos will be as well, Wade can fill you in" Ron said as he clutched at the wound on his chest.

Director Betty nodded her head as Ron debrief her on the mission, she was impressed at the level of skill he showed tonight, "good work Stoppable we'll take it from here, it's over now"

Ron smiled at that, finally he thought…it was over…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until Fukushima started to laugh, everyone turned to the injured ninja his arms chuffed in front of his body, "I think you are quite mistaken…" a trigger popped out of his gauntlet into his hand "so very mistaken'' he said as he pressed the button.

Eric's eyes became red as he started to shake, the guards took a step back as he continued to shake.

Ron rushed to him and slammed him against the vehicle, "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ron screamed in his face as Fukushima had an evil smile on his face, Ron punched him in the face but his still smiled and laughter, "WHAT DID YOU DO FUKUSHIMA!" Ron screamed again.

Suddenly Eric started screaming as his body began to bulge and deform, the guards backed off as he started to change, his skin hardened and blackened as his face became deformed and his teeth grew into fangs.

"I knew this plan would fail eventually so I had a back up plan" Fukushima said as blood leaked out of his lips.

Eric's body became massive as his uniform ripped and his arms became bigger and his hands turn into claws and his feet became clawed and hinged like an animals.

"So I implanted into synthodrone 901 a fail safe incase I failed to kill you, a final tool to exact my revenge" he now laughter insanely as he was punched again by Ron in anger.

Eric broke free of his chuffs and swatted the guards away as he made a monstrous roar that scared the student, the agents aimed their weapons at the beast if it tried to move.

"He will not stop, he will not die and he will never rest until he has killed…"

The monster roared into the heavens as it screamed **"KIM POSSIBLE" **

**And scene…well that's the chapter tell me what you think, I added the thing about Barkin being part of Global Justice because it would make sense because he has military training, also I forgot to mention that Ron's Bō staff had three functions the staff, spear and baton functions, also the next chapter Ron will fight Eric because like I said Fukushima had upgraded the synthodrones with this exploding cubes and he gave Eric the most deadly upgrade to kill Kim. pleas leave a comment in the box and happy new year 4 days ago bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim Possible: So the Drama****…****Rise of the Unstoppable**

**Ronald stoppable sidekick to world-renowned heroine Kim Possible has discovered the plot of Drakken****'s little Diablo'****s and needs to save the world on prom night****…****but what if Kim didn****'****t believe him and chose Eric over him. Now the sidekick must do what he thought impossible of himself, and step up to save the world and become****…a Hero**

**A/N there will be some changes to the original plot, like Ron having training in the ninja arts like shuriken and kunai knife throwing and other abilities, but please keep in mind that this is fan fiction and we as writers are allowed to use our imagination. I will try and have proper explanations in the story so please don't flame me ok.**

**Last time on Rise of the Unstoppable**

"I knew this plan would fail eventually so I had a back up plan," Fukushima said as blood leaked out of his lips.

Eric's body became massive as his uniform ripped and his arms became bigger and his hands turn into claws and his feet became clawed and hinged like an animals.

"So I implanted into synthodrone 901 a fail safe incase I failed to kill you, a final tool to exact my revenge" he now laughter insanely as he was punched again by Ron in anger.

Eric broke free of his chuffs and swatted the guards away as he made a monstrous roar that scared the student, the agents aimed their weapons at the beast if it tried to move.

"He will not stop, he will not die and he will never rest until he has killed…"

The monster roared into the heavens as it screamed **"KIM POSSIBLE" **as it made a bee line to the students and Kim, The global justice agents opened fire on the beast in an attempt to stop it, but the bullets only bounced off its hardened black skin, as it made another attempt on Kim's life.

But Kim barley managed to dodge as the beast brought it fist back and slammed it into the ground causing a mini fissure to appear on the ground, as it was about to make another attempt on her life bullets started to hit him from behind and he turned to see the GJ agents continue to fire on him.

"MISS POSSIBLE GET YOU AND THE STUDENTS OUT OF HERE!" Dash yelled as he unloaded another round of ammo at the creature, the creature noticing Kim and the other students about to make a quick escape, it clenched its fists as its chest glowed red and then traveled down to its hands as twin beams of energy shot out and made a circle of fire around the school…meaning no one could get out.

Kim and students back away from the flames as they rose to two meters tall; she knew there was no chance for escape, **"WHATS WRONG BABE?" **Kim looked back to see the demonic looking Eric walk towards her his hair now ablaze in red flame as was his hands,** "AREN****'****T I HOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?" **the demonic Eric laughed as his voice sounded demonic and evil.

**BN HQ**

Fukushima laughed as he once again slugged across the face by Ron, it took two agents to hold him back from continuing his assault on the bloodied ninja "WHY! THIS HAS ALWAYS BEEN BETWEEN YOU AND ME…WHY ARE INVOLVING KIM?" Ron screamed as struggled against the agents and Betty who tried to push Ron away from him.

Once he stopped his laughter and spat out some of his blood he began to explain, "I want you to suffer as I had suffered…to watch as I take everything you cared about away from you" he laughed again as he spat out a tooth, "And he will fulfill my vengeance, your world will burn as my final tool plays its part…my final victory Outsider"

Ron was about to slug him again till Betty held him back, "Enough Stoppable, if you want to save Kim I suggest we get in the shuttle right now" she said as her words started to calm him down, as soon as they let him go he slugged him again before walking towards the shuttle.

As Ron was entering the shuttle Wade spoke to him, "Ron I got Yori on the line she says she wants to speak to you" Ron placed his finger on the collar to answer the call.

"Yori its Ron"

"Stoppable-san it is good to know you are ok" the female ninja spoke through the earpiece, "I am sorry of the pain that Fukushima has dealt on you today but rest assured he will be dealt with"

"Never Mind about that, Yori Where are you exactly?" Ron asked as Yori checked the map on her screen to show she was five miles outside Middleton.

"Five miles outside of Middleton, we should arrive at BN in 20 minutes"

"No, Yori I need you to head over to the High School, there is a deranged synthodrone on a rampage and he is going to kill Kim and everyone in the vicinity I need you to either stale him or stop him till I get there please Yori…I need you" Ron said into the microphone.

Yori's heart fluttered a little at the words he said, she was aware that Kim Possible had hurt Ron's heart, but she was still important to him and it touched her that he could trust her with this mission.

"Hai it will be my Honor Stoppable-san" Yori responded

"Yori you know you can just call me Ron, not Stoppable-san ok?"

"Ok Ron-_san_" Yori said with a slight giggle before hanging up on Ron who just rolled his eyes at her antic and attempt at a joke, As he sat down on of the medics that came aboard started to treat Ron's chest wound and pulled out a needle and thread.

"No, no stitches!" Ron said to the medic as he instantly backed away from the evil man and his god-forsaken stitches.

"Sir we have to close the wound on your chest, if we don't you are going to keep losing blood," the medic said angrily at his patient.

"L-Look we don't have a lot of time so why don't you close up my wound another way" Ron said as he desperately tried to not get stitches, he never liked stitches they itched terribly.

"Unless you want to cauterize your chest wound I still recommend stitches, it's the safest procedure" He was cut off when Ron stood up.

"I Don't care, if I get stitches it would only hamper my abilities and it could cost me my life…so take this blow torch and cauterize my wound" Ron said as he handed the medic the small blow torch that was in Ron's pack.

The medic was about to argue until Betty decided to speak, "Do it doctor…he is right, the stitches would only hamper his skill and cauterization is our only choice at the moment" she said as she sat beside Ron and opened his armored shirt, and pulled it over his head, she had to suppress a blush on her face as she saw his actual muscles that had shown through his shirt.

The medic sighed as turned on the blowtorch, "This will hurt son…are you sure you want to do this?" he asked hoping he would changes his mind.

Ron sighed "There is no other way…do it" he clenched his teeth as the flame touched his skin, it was painful and agonizing for Ron as the flame started from the top of his right shoulder and worked its way down to under his left rib, a scar would form but it would serve as a reminder to Ron why he went on these missions…to make sure no one would ever have to suffer like this.

**Middleton High school **

The monster known as Eric continued to cause havoc as he smashed away at the global justice agents, Burn had been injured when Eric had swatted him into the side of the school, Crash had dislocated his shoulder when he was thrown into one of the vans, so far Dash was one of the only members of Team Impossible left standing.

Eric charged at him and picked him up in his giant claws as Dash repeatedly shot him in the head with little effect, "F &K YOU, MOTHER F#%%KER" Dash screamed as Eric brought his claw back to deliver a killing blow, until a shogun blast hit him in the back of the head caused him to drop Dash and set his sights on holding a pump action shotgun.

He loaded another round into the chamber as he proceed to walk towards the mutated synthodrone and fire again, this time the force of the shell caused Eric to stumble back towards the flame barrier he made earlier, a final shot sent him spiraling into the wall of fire as went head first, Barkin paused as he checked if he actually killed him.

No such luck, as Eric burst from the flames completely unharmed as he slammed Barkin away into his car, the teacher groaned in pain, as he was barely able to stand as Eric came charging at him intending to finish him off.

"COME ON, LETS DO THIS!" Barkin yelled as he continued to unleash shot after shot from the gun till it ran dry, and just as the monster was closing in for the kill, when he was suddenly blasted back and sent flying into the school by a rocket.

Barkin was in shock as the creature was sent flying backwards he turned to see Dash lying on the ground with an empty RPG smoking on his shoulder, "You all right sir?" he asked, Barkin sighed in relief as saw smoke coming from the building.

"That's not going to stop him for long" Barkin said when a roar escaped from the building as the monster walked out of the flames.

"That's not going to even slow him down" Eric got back up and threw the entire wall at the two nearly burying them in rubble, they lay groaning in pain as bricks piled on top of them, Eric grinned like the devil as the last resistance fell.

He turned to see a frightened group of students and a terrified Kim Possible, **"OH KIMMIE, THERE YOU ARE ITS TIME FOR OUR PICTURES I****'****LL MAKE SURE I GET A CLOSE UP OF YOUR FACE HAHAHAHAHAHA" **Eric said his demonic voice echoing in the night, Kim was terrified she had no idea what to do, she knew that if she tried to leave Eric would kill all the students, and she knew staying would get her killed as well…for once in her life she had no idea what to do.

"**DIE!"** Eric screamed as he charged he stopped when he was blinded by a bright light, as his eyes adjusted he saw a black and red Global Justice Shuttle its machine gun spinning, **"OH SHI-" **he never finished as he was pounded by 150 rounds a minute from the air craft.

Once again Eric was thrown back by the force of the rounds as his skin deflected the bullets, but his body could not stand up to the force as he was sent back, for five more minutes the aircraft fired on the monster before stopping to allow the gun to cool down.

The aircraft hovered over the ground as Ron and Director Betty jumped out along with reinforcements all had their guns aimed at the hole in the build, "Stoppable go check on the students we'll handle it from here" Betty ordered as Ron nodded his head before reaching the other students.

"Is everyone all right?" Ron asked as the students just stared in shock, Kim just stared at her best friend as she gazed at his new appearance, she all ready saw what he looked like from the Diablo screen but up close and personal it still amazed her how she could not see the changes Ron was going through.

"Ron-'' "RONNIE" she was cut off as Tara tackled Ron into the ground enveloping him into a bear hug as she squeezed the life out of him, the sounds of popping bones and organs could be heard as Ron made a comical scream in pain, the rest of the students just watched stunned and amused as Ron was hugged by the cheerleader.

"OH RONNIE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR ALL RIGHT I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED BUT YOUR ALL RIGHT I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE ALL RIGHT"

"TARA STOP YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Monique finally screamed out as she managed to pull the teen off Ron who took in a huge breath of air from being suffocated.

"(GASP) I thought I was going to die for a second" Ron said as he stumbled a little standing up, when Ron was on his feet he paused while staring at Kim, an awkward tension drifted between them.

"Kim" Ron said not knowing what to say, his heart and mind still confused.

"Ron I-'' she was cut off as a terrifying roar broke out from the building, they turned to see Eric rising from the rubble once again as his fiery hair increased in length creating a massive heat wave that burnt the grass to cinders and melted the metal around him.

"Kim get the students and sneak them through the building the fire wall is only blocking off this part of the school, If you can find an exit take it and get out" Ron ordered as he drew his sword from his back, Rufus and glitch popped out of the pocket "Rufus Glitch go with them ok" the duo nodded before jumping on to Monique and Tara

Before she could argue the monster let out another terrifying roar as it swatted two more GJ agents back and kicked another away, she nodded and started to gel the others try and sneak around the monster.

Ron pulled out two shuriken from his pouch and threw them at Eric, they bounced off his skin but it got his attention as he now charged at Ron swatting another group of agents away, as Eric brought his fist down Ron back flipped out of the way before running up his arm and sliced at his head, the blade didn't make a scratch as the blade broke in two, Eric grabbed Ron and threw him at the wall, but as Ron flew in mid air he fired his grapples and shot past Eric on both sides of him and retracted sending him flying toward him as his feet connected with Eric's face causing the monster to tumble backwards as Ron landed behind him.

Betty jumped over a car as she now unleashed a couple of rounds at the monster as it tried to get back up, she landed beside Ron as she loaded another clip into her gun, "Nothing is working, we need a plan Stoppable" she looked over to Ron as he was trying to come up with a plan.

"Why is his skin stronger?" Ron mumbled to himself.

"What?" Betty said confused by his meaning.

"The ones I thought before were nothing like this, the newer ones had red squares in their chest that exploded when I cut the drones open, so why is Eric different from the rest?" he said as he noticed that his hair was on fire "Also he shoots fire, the others couldn't do that as well…something's not right"

"Before all this we had reports of labs being broken into, someone stole designs and prototypes for experimental power source, according to the scientist these devices could be carried around like a battery but they have an overheating problem the only way you could properly use them was if they were submerged in a coolant to keep them from exploding" Betty said as they hide behind an overturned car.

"Like maybe a synthodrone that's made of specialized goo?" Ron said as he peaked around the car his eyes widened to see Eric charging towards the car, "MOVE!" Ron screamed as he pushed Betty out of the way as the goliath smashed the car in two.

As Ron dodged Eric appeared before him and slammed him into the ground creating a large crater from the force of the hit, he coughed up some blood as Eric went in for a second strike, Betty jumped on top of the monster and started to unload her ammo at his head hoping that the many shoots would eventually create an opening.

Eric just roared as he grabbed her and threw her at the wall causing a slight indent in the wall as she coughed up some blood and the sound of bones breaking could be heard as she fell to the ground.

Eric stood over her as he placed his foot on her back and started to push her further into the ground, she screamed in agony as he just laughed and laughed at her pain,** "NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARE YOU BIT-"** he was curt off as an enraged Ron slammed into him his eyes glowing blue as he continued his assault on Eric, he pummeled away at the drone before he shot him back a good distance away from the insane synthodrone.

Taking the opportunity he grabbed Betty and dashed into the school as he waved in and out of the classrooms till he found a safe place in the nurses office, "Director Betty are you ok?" he said as he placed the injured leader on the table.

"S-stoppable?" Betty said she filched as she grabbed he shoulder, "Damn my shoulder I think its dislocated" she said as the clenched her teeth, "Stoppable I-I need you to reconnect my shoulder" Ron nodded and firmly placed his hand on her bicep and the other on top of her shoulder blade.

She grabbed a piece of wood that had been left by the explosion from before and placed it in her mouth to stop her from screaming, in one swift motion he snapped her arm back into place as her muffled scream echoed silently in the room.

When it was done Ron placed her on the floor leaning up against a wall so that she could catch her breath, "This is going to be hard" Ron said as he joined he placed a finger on his collar and contacted Wade, "Wade did the students make it out?" he asked as was hoping his distraction plan had worked.

"Yeah they made it out, but they are waiting with the police" Wade said as he checked their position from a satellite feed.

"Thanks Wade just keep an eye on them" he ended the call as he got back up off the ground.

"Stoppable" Betty said as she got his attention, he turned to see her holding out her gun, "while it against my nature to give guns to minors…I have no choice, take this and end him" she said with the most serious face Ron had ever seen.

"I-I can't take that…I've never fired a gun before" he said as he stared at the firearm in her hand.

"I've got little choice, my arm is still inured and I can't fire the gun with my injuries now man up and be a soldier" she said as she placed the gun in his hand, Ron stared at the gun in his hand unsure what to do, he knew he had to stop Eric but…what would he become.

He heard a roar and screams coming from the other end of the building and panicked when he realized that Eric found the students.

"Shit" was all Ron said as he placed the gun in his holster and ran out of the room leaving the director to think about what she had just witnessed.

"Note to self…reopen The Ron Factor Files, need updating," she said as she tried to stand and limp here way towards the sound of panicking students and fire.

**Outside Middleton High School **

Kim stood her ground as the looming of her now ex-boyfriend came marching towards her, his fiery hair growing taller as his skin turned to a dark midnight color making him look like a demon from hell's gate.

He roared again as the fire grew stronger and hotter as the swat cars melted and burst into flames in fire and smoke, "**SO FUNNY KIM, YOU WANTED A PERFECT NIGHT YOU WILL NEVER FORGET…AND NOW IT WILL BE A NIGHT NO ONE WILL EVER FORGET, THE NIGHT KIM POSSIBLE WAS KILLED"** Eric threatened ad taunted as he slowly made his way to Kim and the terrified students.

Suddenly gunshots were heard as bullets started to bounce off the back of Eric's skin, he turned around to see Ron holding a smoking gun as he lined up for another shot, Eric grinned as he once again charged at Ron swiping his claws at the teen who ducked under the attack and rolled between his legs as he fired again three more times into his back.

Eric turned around and grinned at Ron as he had been counting how many shots were left in the gun, **"YOU GOT ONE SHOT LEFT STOPPABLE, BETTER MAKE IT COUNT"** He taunted as Ron aimed again, **"BUT REALLY WHY SHOULD I BE SCARED OF YOU? THE WORLD ONLY SEE****'****S YOU AS AN IDIOT!"** He taunted as he started to get inside Ron's head as said boy started to shake a little, **"****FACE IT STOPPABLE NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU****…TO THEM YOU ARE A BURDEN, A FREAK AND A LOSER…IT****'****S NO WONDER KIM CHOSE ME!****" **Ron was getting angry as his eyes shifted back and forth between brown and blue slits.

"**ON THE ONE NIGHT YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT DRAKKEN YOU'RE SO CALLED ****'BEST FRIEND****' ****AND I USE THE TERM LOOSELY…DOESN****'****T BELIEVE A WORD YOU SAY AND RIDICULES YOU IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL, AND YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING…I THINK SHE HATED BEING YOUR FRIEND" **Ron's eyes widened in rage at that accusation as his grip on the gun tightened.

"**AND YOU KNOW I****'****M TELLING THE TRUTH…BECAUSE EVEN YOU BELIEVE SHE DOESN****'****T LIKE BEING FRIENDS WITH A FREAK LIKE YOU"** Eric's taunting continued as few tears gathered in Ron's eyes as he lowered the gun slightly, the students were shocked as it looked like Ron was giving up, Kim had a few tears down her face as she saw Ron lose faith in himself.

"**THAT****'****S RIGHT…JUST GIVE UP LIKE THE COWARD YOU AR-" **he was curt off as a strange glow circulated around Ron's arm before focusing around the gun as sparks of electricity swarmed the gun.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ron screamed as he fired the gun, and what happened next shocked everyone as Eric's entire right arm was blown off from its body, Eric screamed in a mixture of rage and pain as it held the stump its shoulder.

"**AHHHHHHH! MY ARM YOU DICK! AHHHHH!" ** Eric screamed as the gun in Ron's hand exploded from the overload of power, Ron clutched his hand as a slight burn mark appeared on his hand.

"What the?" Ron said as he looked at the remains of the melted gun on the ground wondering how it was able to injure Eric's skin when nothing had worked before.

Smoke started rise up from Eric's hand as he used his flames to cauterize his wound to stop his synthogoo from pouring out, he growled in rage as he glared at Ron before unleashing a terrifying roar as he charged at Ron who barley had time to dodge.

Eric swiped and clawed at Ron with his one remaining clawed arm as he tried to take his revenge for the loss of his right arm, Ron ducked and weaved out of danger as Eric seems to get closer and closer, finally Eric managed to grab Ron by the neck and lift him off the ground as he strangled the life out of Ron.

"**YOU MANGY LITTLE SHIT I****'****M GOING TO SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, YOU FREAK!" **Eric screamed as he tightened his hold on his neck, Ron struggled to get free from his grasp but it was too strong, the corners of his vision began to blacken as was deprived of oxygen.

"RON!" Kim screamed as she watched the life being drained from his face as his skin paled and his eyes were rolling into his head, she was going to intervene till a black blur shot past her and threw a pair of fans at the monster successfully making the monster drop Ron on to the ground.

The black clad figure then threw two putty like balls at the monster as it pulled a detonator from its pouch and pressed the red button on top, the putty exploded as Eric found himself once again flying backwards towards the already partially destroyed school, the figure then made it way to Ron as it helped him up.

"Thanks for the assist" Ron said as he got a good look at the figure, from what he could tell it was a girl from the way the leotard hugged at all the right curves, she was dressed in a black leotard with dark grey gauntlets, shin guards, shoulder guards and chest plate, she had a black Tantō strapped to the back of her waist and a black pouch on the back, around her waist was a blue sash that slightly billowed at the end and on her face was black ninja mask that covered her face, what made Ron curious was the long wooden box doing strapped onto her back.

"It is good that I have arrived here on time then Stoppable-san" The figure spoke in an all too familiar voice that Ron instantly recognized as his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yori" Ron asked as the figure removed her mask to reveal that it was in fact Yori, he short hair billowed in the night wind, "YORI!" Ron said happily as he embraced her in a massive hug that left her blushing red but she returned it all to happily.

The students watched in awe as the two seems to embrace each other, Monique raised an eyebrow as she placed hands on her hips "huh…who knew Ron was popular with the girls?", Tara stared confused at the display of affection Ron was giving to Yori "He didn't hug me like that?", Bonnie was confused and somewhat peeved at the scene as she was wondering when Ron got so lucky with girls lately but Kim was just glaring at the girl that was receiving a little of 'her' Ron shine. '_Who does she think she is he is __'my__' __friend so why is he getting all friendly with her__' _Kim said as the green eyed monster made its reappearance from the first time Yori showed up at the school.

After they were done hugging it out Ron and Yori pulled apart so they could speak, "Your a little late to the party but man am I glad to see you Yori'' he said as he grinned at her.

She then proceeded to pull the wooden case off her back and present it to Ron, "Master sensei sensed your troubles and believed that this would prove most beneficial" She said as she opened the case to reveal a long straight edge blade that glowed a slight blue color as its handle was wrapped in a black cloth.

"The lotus blade" Ron said as he admired the gleam of the blade as it rested in its case, he reached in to grab the blade from its rest before he was suddenly thrown away by Eric and slammed into the side of the school.

"RON!" Kim screamed as she watched her friend being sent into the wall from the powerful blow.

His body slammed into the building as Eric appeared in front of him and continued to slam his fist into Ron's stomach as he couched up a lot of blood, he kept hitting and hitting till the wall was covered in Ron's blood and his eyes glazed over from the amount of pain he just received, the students just watched in horror as Ron kept getting hit and hit as his cries of pain filled the night, the sound of bones breaking could be heard as Eric laughed insanely as he continued his assault on Ron.

"STOPPABLE-SAN!" Yori screamed as she raced towards the monster that had dared to hurt her beloved, She glared angrily as she dropped the case and charged at Eric her Tantō drawn as she rushed at the monster letting a war cry escape her lips, she jumped onto his back and slashed at the base of his neck in an attempt to cleave his head clean off his body.

It didn't work as Eric reached around to grab the ninja girl, but she had flipped off his back when she realized she could not take his head off, and now it was a game of cat and mouse as Yori dodged and rolled out of his attacks as the one armed monster attempted to end her life.

Ron was barely conscious as his eyes glazed over and the pain began to settle in, he could feel his ribs were broken and that his entire body ached in pain, he could tell that he wasn't going to make it at this rate.

His last thoughts as he succumbed to darkness were the fate of his friends and the lotus blade.

**UNKOWN**

Once again Ron found him self in the ocean of darkness as he fell deeper and deeper into the hallowing abyss, but this time he landed on a stained glass window that depicted all of his friends and family on one half and all his and Kim's villains and enemies on the other half and in the center was blue monkey twisting into the monkey symbol.

As Ron got up from the ground he looked around to see nothing but darkness, it felt cold and lonely "why is it so cold in here?" Ron said as he rubbed his hands to his chest to warm himself up.

"_**Because you're dying you idiot**__**" **_Ron's eyes widened as he heard that all to familiar voice, _**"**__**I mean how much of an idiot do you have to be to go and get yourself killed**__**"**_ he turned slowly to face his already confirmed fears.

Standing behind him was his evil self…Zorpox the dark side that he hide from himself since the attitudinator incident, his dark half was dressed in his current mission uniform sword, harness and all but his eyes were red, he grinned madly at Ron as he did his insane laughter.

"What the hell are you doing here…you shouldn't even exist anymore" Ron said as he pointed his finger at Zorpox, Zorpox faked confusion as he looked around and started patting himself to check if he was real.

"_**Nope I am very much real**__**"**_ he said as he placed his hands in his pockets, he started to circle Ron as continued, _**"**__**You know of the Yin and Yang symbol**__**…**__**One good One evil working together in perfect balance, well I am the evil and hatred that lives inside of you, the side you suppress everyday, every insult, every bad day, every dark thought and every moments of hatred you have ever suppressed becomes me**__**"**_.

Ron glared in anger at his counterparts words, suddenly he glowed blood red as it feed into Zorpox who grinned and seemed to enjoy the feeling, _**"Ah…**__**see what I mean, I am the monument of your hatred**__**"**_ he said as he spread his arms out.

"_**But there is a reason you**__**'**__**re here, you see at the moment not even you or I can probably beat that hot headed syntho-freak alone, but if we were to work together we could and with the MMP we can crush Eric, Right big boy**__**"**_ Zorpox said as he explained the plan, as a giant Blue flame rose up and took the form of the blue Monkey.

"What…work with you, are you insane?" Ron asked as Zorpox sat on the floor and got into a meditative position.

"_**No, I am not**__**…**__**and why is it so difficult to grasp, we are both the same person, all we would be doing is joining as one being**__**"**_ he said as he placed his hands together to emphasize his point, _**"**__**but**__**…"**_ Zorpox said as placed his hands together on his lap,_** "**__**for this to work**__**…**__**you would need to accept a few things**__**".**_

Ron raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean?" as he took a step back from the strangely calm dark half.

Zorpox eyes grew hard as stared at Ron with his red eyes, _**"**__**You need to accept the fact that Kim hurt you, that she betrayed the trust she had with you and move on**__**"**_ he said as he glowed red.

Ron glared at the copy before grabbing him and lifting him up off the ground, "Shut up its none of your damn business"

"_**Actually it is my business because I am you, and let me tell you something I feel what you feel so I know what you're going through, and when Kim slapped us I know you wanted to hit back but that**__**'**__**s normal, the point is you were the better person and walked away**__**…**__**but if you don**__**'**__**t accept what happened and actually move on you're going to be stuck in same place you have always been alone**__**"**_

The double shouted back at Ron, the tension lingered in the air till Ron spoke up again "why are you helping me? If you're my evil half then why are you helping?"

Zorpox softened his glare as he stared at the floor, _**"**__**Another thing about the yin yang symbol is that while there is good and evil each one holds a little of the other**__**…. I**__**'**__**m just doing what**__**'**__**s best for both of us**__**"**_

Ron stared before he let Zorpox go and sat on the ground as well, _**"**__**Now, once we do this you will have no choice but to accept the mystical monkey energy, because with hatred under control the barriers that have been placed will be torn down and all that power will be yours**__**''**_

Ron nodded as he began to concentrate, a moment later he was surrounded by a blue energy as Zorpox was surrounded by red, together the energies mixed together in the center as the giants monkey brought its hands together and slammed the two together, there was a bright flash of light as the world around them crumbled and rays of light shone through.

"_**One more thing**__**…" **_Zorpox said as their energies mixed together Ron listened to him, _**"**__**After this is all over there is something bigger coming our way, something**__**…. huge" **_were the last words Ron heard before all he could see was white.

**Middleton High School **

Eric roared as slammed his fist into the ground as he tried to squash the ninja, while Yori founded it easy to dodge the colossal attacks from the behemoth she was starting to tire out, and it wouldn't be long till she was a goner.

"**YOU****'****RE STARTING TO RUN ON EMPTY YOU LITTLE BITCH!"** He sneered as he drew closer to the worn out ninja girl, her face was red as she was breathing heavily as she was down to her last ounce of strength, but she still persisted.

As the fighting continued a car pulled up to the students as the Possible family piled out of the car, James Ann and the twins rushed to the students and the Teacher that was pulled from the rubble, "Mr. and Mrs. Possible? What are you doing here?" Barkin asked as he leaned on Brick.

"Is anyone hurt?" Ann said as she brought her medical kit with her, James meanwhile was looking around till he found his daughter, he found her staring at the side of the building.

"Kimmie cub" he said as he approached his daughter he noticed she wasn't moving from her spot, when he got closer she had a look of horror and sadness on her face, "Kimmie, What's wrong?'' she didn't answer as she continued to stare at the building, he followed her gaze and gasped in shock at what he saw, Ann made her way to her husband and gasped at the sight she saw.

Imprinted in the wall was Ron, but he was bleeding heavily from his mouth and his eyes were closed as the blood has splattered on the wall like wings made of blood, she choked back a sob as she gazed at the sight of Ron's damaged body.

"Mum…what's wrong with Ron" Tim asked as he walked over to his parents his brother too shocked to speak, they were shocked and at the sight of Ron's suffering.

"Boys don't look" Ann said as she turned the kids away as tears rolled down her face, the children clutched their mother as they sobbed into her shirt.

James hugged his daughter as she turned and broke down into his chest, the tears never stopping, in her mind it was her fault that Ron was like this broken, beaten and dead, "Ron" She sobbed as she cried harder.

Some of the other students cried as they realized that Ron was dead, Monique dropped to her knees as the tears rolled down her face, Tara openly sobbed in grief as Bonnie tried her best to comfort her as a tear fell from her own face while she muttered incoherently 'idiot you stupid idiot', Director Betty had managed to crawl her way to an opening in the school to see Ron's body as she stared in shock at the damage he sustained "no" was all she said as she struggled to stand.

As the students cried the lotus blade suddenly pulsed a blue energy ceasing all action in the area, everything stopped as the blade continued to pulse and pulse as the intervals became faster and faster as the blade began to shake from its position sticking out of the ground.

Suddenly the blade took off and spun itself towards Ron's body as his hand reached up automatically to grab the handle of the blade…

And that is when things got hectic…

A giant blue flame burst from Ron's body as it reached into the sky bathing the area in a bright blue glow, the sky turned blood red as the clouds swirled around in a vortex of power, cars and bits of debris started to float into the air as the energy grew stronger and lightning filled the sky, every light pole in the area exploded as they were overloaded with power, People were forced onto their knees as the shockwave forced them to back away from the giant blue flames, Eric growled in rage at the source of power before his eyes widened in fear as a figure appeared in the flames, its eyes glowing a powerful blue as the blade in its hand seemed to add a level of fear into his synthetic being.

Suddenly the figure dashed towards the drone at an unbelievable speed as it landed a devastating punch right into its stomach causing a bump to appear on the other side showing that the attack still continued but didn't break the skin, the floating cars and debris crashed back to the ground as the sky parted to reveal the bright moonlight.

Eric's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as the force of the attack forced him to hunch over in agony as he gazed up in fear as Ron Stoppable stood over him glowering a blue energy in the shape of a monkey.

"**W-WHA WHAT ARE YOU?"** Eric asked in fear as the blue energy swirled and twisted around Ron's body in a threatening manner, Ron said nothing as his cold blue eyes stared back at him.

Ron only gazed back as he twirled the blade around his hand before settling it under Eric's chin forcing him to stand up, and said one thing….

"Booyah"

**End chapter six of Rise of the unstoppable, pleas let me know because I feel like I kind of rushed this one, next chapter will be Ron vs. Eric with the MMP, it not completely over yet as there still a epilogue to come, And I realized I had not made Ron say his catchphrase so I apologies for that. Please comment in the box below and have a good year.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim Possible: So the Drama…Rise of the Unstoppable**

**Ronald stoppable sidekick to world-renowned heroine Kim Possible has discovered the plot of Drakken's little Diablo's and needs to save the world on prom night…but what if Kim didn't believe him and chose Eric over him. Now the sidekick must do what he thought impossible of himself, and step up to save the world and become…a Hero**

**A/N there will be some changes to the original plot, like Ron having training in the ninja arts like shuriken and kunai knife throwing and other abilities, but please keep in mind that this is fan fiction and we as writers are allowed to use our imagination. I will try and have proper explanations in the story so please don't flame me ok.**

**Last time on Rise of the Unstoppable**

A giant blue flame burst from Ron's body as it reached into the sky bathing the area in a bright blue glow, the sky turned blood red as the clouds swirled around in a vortex of power, cars and bits of debris started to float into the air as the energy grew stronger and lightning filled the sky, every light pole in the area exploded as they were overloaded with power, People were forced onto their knees as the shockwave forced them to back away from the giant blue flames, Eric growled in rage at the source of power before his eyes widened in fear as a figure appeared in the flames, its eyes glowing a powerful blue as the blade in its hand seemed to add a level of fear into his synthetic being.

Suddenly the figure dashed towards the drone at an unbelievable speed as it landed a devastating punch right into its stomach causing a bump to appear on the other side showing that the attack still continued but didn't break the skin, the floating cars and debris crashed back to the ground as the sky parted to reveal the bright moonlight.

Eric's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as the force of the attack forced him to hunch over in agony as he gazed up in fear as Ron Stoppable stood over him glowering a blue energy in the shape of a monkey.

"**W-WHA WHAT ARE YOU?"** Eric asked in fear as the blue energy swirled and twisted around Ron's body in a threatening manner, Ron said nothing as his cold blue eyes stared back at him.

Ron only gazed back as he twirled the blade around his hand before settling it under Eric's chin forcing him to stand up, and said one thing….

"Booyah" before slamming his fist straight into his face sending the drone flying backwards smashing into a car causing it to explode in a ball of fire, Eric came charging out of the flame as he raised his only claw at Stoppable, only to miss completely as Ron jumped over him and delivered a fatal kick to his head causing a massive impact on the ground.

Then holding the sword over his head it glowed pure white as its shape shifted and changed into a giant hammer before slamming painfully into Eric's spine causing the drone to scream in pain, struggling to get off the ground Ron took the opportunity to change the swords shape again as it wrapped around his right arm becoming a metal gauntlet with a rocket coming out of the end as he slammed it under his chin sending him flying into the air, crouching on the ground Ron jumped high into the air passing Eric before stopping above him and transformed the sword again into a giant hammer and sending him right back down to the ground, then he transformed the sword into a giant monkey statue as it landed straight on top of the drone.

Everyone stared in shock at the display of power Ron was showing, the air it self seemed to be heavy with the amount power that flicked and danced around Ron's body like blue flames, the students, parents, police and Global Justice agents could only gawk at the sheer magnitude of the situation.

The students looked on in both fear and awe as the energy swirled around Ron, The Possible's a family of scientists could not comprehend what was in front of them as the boy they knew now radiated power the tweebs on the other hand thought Ron was "COOL" they said at the same time.

Kim on the other hand could only look as her once best friend, now seemed to dominate the battlefield, as he pummeled Eric into the ground almost like he enjoyed it her suspicions were confirmed when Ron jumped off the statue turning it back into a sword and said "That felt good" as he cracked his neck ready for more.

Eric on the other hand was terrified at the moment, _'__**w-what's going on a minute ago I was wiping the floor with him, then suddenly he turns it back on me? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE'**_ he growled as he roared into the night **"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"** he screamed as he unleashed a torrent of fire around his body in an attempt to insert fear into the hero…it didn't, what he did get was another punch to the gut this time that dented his stomach inwards.

Eric's eye's bulged out of his head as once again he was delivered another punch straight to his gut, he opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of fire in an attempt to roast the hero alive, but when the smoke cleared Ron was gone.

"Wow…I got to admit that was good, it almost as hot as the Diablo's sauce at BN, but less spicy" a voice said as Eric turned to face Ron who was directly behind him sitting calmly on overturned car as the energy still swirled around him.

Eric growled in rage as he charged his fist and fired another beam of fire at the teen, only for the sword to transform into a shield and reflect the blast into the sky; Ron then threw the shield like Captain America and smashed it into Eric's face making the monster stumble back as Ron grabbed the rebounding shield and then charged at the drone before transforming the sword into a battering ram and sent the drone flying back into the school burying him in rubble.

Eric burst out of the Rubble severely damaged as half of his face had returned to normal while the other half remind nightmarish, "Yesh…what did Kim see in you, I mean seriously you don't get much faker then a synthodr-" he stopped as just realized something and started to make gaging noises.

"Oh sick, she kissed a synthodrone Blegh!" Ron said as everyone just stared in shock at Ron's announcement, all eyes were on Kim as some looked in disgust as they just realized she did in fact kissed a synthodrone.

"That goes beyond Sick and Wrong…its Wrong Sick" Ron said as he made a disgust look on his face.

Eric took this opportunity to charge at Ron and knocked the blade out of his hands and grab it in his own, Ron managed to land gracefully not at all worried about the sword in the drone's hand as the blue energy disappeared.

"**HAHAHAHA IT'S MINE NOW LOSER! THE SOURCE OF YOUR POWER IS MINE AHAHAHAHHA!"** he said as waved the sword in his hand as focused on making the blade transform…nothing happened **"W-What WHAT THE HELL WHY ISN'T IT WORKING? THE POWER SHOULD BE MINE…WHAT DID YOU DO!"** he screamed at Ron pointing the blade to the bored looking hero.

Yori got up while holding her right arm, "It will not work for a monster like you, only Stoppable-san has the mystical power to properly wield the lotus blade" she said as Ron burst with mystical energy coating his body in blue flames.

"Also…" he said as he pointed two fingers at the blade which then wrapped around Eric's hand, "Only I can control the blade" he said as he raised them above his head, which caused Eric to rise up in to the air dragging the drone by its hand, before he sent him spiraling down into the ground…and back up into the air and throw him threw the school again.

"STOP DESTROYING THE SCHOOL STOPPABLE!" Barkin yelled as he watched another wall of the school crumble, Ron stopped the drone in mid air as he looked at the crumbling school.

"Woops sorry eheh" Ron chuckled nervously as he realized he was causing more damage then good to the school, with an outstretched palm the sword came flying back to Ron who then spun the blade and settled into a battle stance.

Eric screamed in rage as his entire body burst into flames, he charged again as he tried to claw at him which only made the hero dodge the attacks like they were nothing, he then slammed the hilt of the blade into Eric causing the drone to stumble as the blade changed into a scythe and slashed across the drones chest causing more syntho-goo to pour out, Ron then quickly reared his left fist back as he punched the drone away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ron said a he stretched his hand out as the energy shot forward taking the form of a clawed hand, the hand grabbed the drone by its leg and then lift him up into the air before slamming him back down hard into the concrete painfully he then proceeded to drag him through the ground leaving a deep trench in the concrete as he continued to beat the drone into oblivion.

He then forced the drone to come flying back at him as he readied the lotus blade into it hammer form before painfully slamming it into Eric's ever growing disfigured face, the drone spun in mid air for a brief second before Ron raised both his fists and made the energy form into two giant fists, he then slammed them down into the drone as he left a crater in his wake, the drone coughed up a lot of Synthogoo as it screamed in pain from the attack.

Ron glared down at the broken and humiliated drone as it struggled to stand up, smoke started to rise up from the cut in his chest as it sealed the wound, but he noted that the heat in his chest was a little hotter then before, Eric struggled to stand but fell on his knees he knew that at the moment his current strength would not beat Ron, he just could not understand what had changed in the blonde to acquire that level of power, but when he looked into the blonds animal like eyes he knew of only one truth…he was going to kill him.

Suddenly Erica charged a beam of fire in his mouth as the flames turned dark red from the intensity of the heat, Ron prepared the lotus blade as he shot the beam of fire…past Ron and straight towards the crowd of bystanders.

"SHIT!" was all Ron said as he speed towards the beam of fire before it can get to its intended target.

Time slowed down as the beam made its way towards them, their eyes wide as the red flame grew closer and closer to them, some tried to hide, others hid behind their friends, Yori prepared to stand up to flame as it approached her and the crowd, Kim only stood still as it grew closer to her, she could not move, she could not think, she could only stand still as she felt the heat grow closer to her, for a split second she thought she saw a blur appear in front of her as it shielded her and everyone from the flames.

A huge explosion rocked the area as the flame collided kicking up dust and smoke blanketing the area in a think black fog, Kim opened her eyes as she was laying on her back, she was blown back from the blaze when it collided, she looked around to see her family, the students and teachers all getting up from the ground dazed and confused, "is everyone alright?" James Possible called out amongst the thick smoke,

"I'm…I'm alive? How is this possible," Ann said as she looked all over her body to find not even a singe of heat, the rest of the students began to mummer and mutter amongst themselves as they were trying to figure out what happened.

Suddenly a voice pained and wheezing broke through the crowd "Hey…you guys ok?" the voice as they all turned to the source of the voice and gasped at the sight that would burn itself in to their memories.

Ron was standing in front of the group as his arms were spread out in a protective manner as he had shielded everyone from the blaze, parts of the armored shirt was singed black as other parts were burnt so much that some of Ron's skin showed through the shirt, the skin that was visibly was red and smoking as his back had taken the full brunt of the attack his head and face were spared but some of the burns had crawled up his neck, he collapsed to his knees as he grunted in pain from the burns.

A shadow passed over Ron as Eric's full height towered over Ron as he slammed his fist straight into Ron's back creating a crater in the ground, the others screamed in shock as Ron slammed painfully into the ground, Eric then picked him by the scruff of his neck and threw him at the schools flag pole causing the pole to bend inwards and collapse into the ground, Eric roared in an insane manner as he felt the tides changing**, "NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT LOSER! ME ON TOP"** he placed his foot on Ron's chest and pushed him further into the ground **"AND YOU IN THE DIRT WHERE YOU BELONG!"** he laughed insanely as he continued to step on Ron's body pushing further and further into the ground, the others could only watch in terror as their last hope was being crushed under the monsters foot "stop it…stop it" Kim whispered before raising her head and screaming "STOP IT!" she cried as Eric stopped his stomping and grabbed Ron by his shirt and lifted him off the ground, he placed him on his feet and charged a fire ball in his fist and was prepared to strike.

"**DIE!"** he screamed as swung his flaming claws at Ron….

.

.

.

Only to be shot back by a green plasma blast, making the drone slam into the school building, the crowd turned and gasped in shock as another green plasma blast slammed into Eric followed by a glowing blue fist slamming him into the ground, Eric struggled to stand as he came face to face with Shego, Mego, Hego and Wegoes as their powers glowed in the night sky, "get away from the sidekick" she Shego said as held her bandaged side as her brothers stood by her side, "Hego take on ugly, Wegoes move the others to safety and Mego help me move Stoppable out of the way" she ordered as her two brothers Mego and Wegoes nodded in response while Hego smiled "ah Sis its good to see you on the side of - " he was cut off as she held her glowing fist in his face.

Getting the message he shut his mouth and charged at Eric delivering a haymaker straight into the drone, Shego hobbled over to the group as she and Mego carried Ron over to them "Shego what are you doing here?" Kim asked extremely confused about this new development, "aren't you supposed to be with the medical unit right now?" director betty said as she hobbled over to the group, Shego grinned nervously as she rubbed the back of her head "yeah see…the thing is I heal pretty quick because of my powers…so I kind of busted out, when I saw on the news that Stoppable was fighting I-" she was cut off as Betty said "Wait news…this is on the NEWS!" Betty screamed at her as she whipped her head to see a camera crew and reporter cowering behind an over turned car as more bits of the school exploded,

"…. How did we not see that..."? Monique asked as she looked at the reporters.

"Yeah…so after I broke out I contacted my brothers to come pick me up so we can help out…and it looks like you'll need all the help you can get" Shego said as she looked at the destruction caused by the Synthodrone "It doesn't matter, point is why are you here Shego you were apart of Drakkens plan, so why are you helping Stoppable?" Director Betty asked as she reached for her spare gun on her waist, Shego sighed as she looked down at the unconscious boy as he glowed a soft blue aura as his wounds began to heal, "Stoppable saved my life back at the BN headquarter…and I don't like having to owe people anything, it just personal" she said as she placed her hands on her hips, they all looked at her a little shocked as the known villainess was showing a small amount of good even if it was for her own selfish reason, but what she said next would shock them to the core…

"Besides he is not a bad kisser," she said as she placed a finger to her mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

Absolute silence rained over the group, Mego's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, the two sets of twins had their eyebrows high and their jaws hanging wide open, James had a shocked look on his face, Ann held a hand to her mouth as she blushed red, Monique's stared eyes wide in shock, Bonnies eye twitched uncomfortably fast, Tara blushed deep red as she thought about it, Yori while she appeared calm on the outside her eyes narrowed at the green villainess, but Kim felt her mind shatter as she glared angrily at Shego as her mouth hung open and pointing her finger accusingly at her while all that came out of her mouth was incoherent words.

Before anyone could say anything Ron woke up groaning as the last of his burns disappeared, "ow…what happened…Shego what are you doing here?" Ron asked dazed and confused as he saw the green villainess before he blushed as he remembered the kiss.

"Oh look who's up…sleep well Stoppable?" Shego asked ignoring all the weird looks she was receiving from the group, "yeah I'm fine the MMP healed most of my wounds, not much but enough that I can still fight Yori you ready?" he said as he turned to look at the Kunochi, "Hai Stoppable-san" she said as she readied her Tantō in a backwards style ready for action.

Ron nodded when suddenly his eyes widened before he yelling "DUCK!" he screamed as everyone dropped to the ground as Hego came flying at them, using his MMP he grabbed the man before he could smash into anything and placed him gently on the ground, "Thank you Stoppable…that drone packs a punch" he said as he rubbed his jaw from when Eric had smashed him in the jaw.

Shego stood up straight and charged her fists with green plasma, Hego charged his fists blue while the twins made ten more copies of themselves, Ron exploded with energy as the Lotus blade came flying back to him, Yori held her blade in her hand and Mego… "I'm out…all I can do is shrink, I'll keep everyone safe thought" the purple man said with a shrug.

The team then charged at the insane Drone as the battle resumed Eric punched the ground in front of him causing a small fissure to appear, the team jumped over it and landed on either side, Ron used his MMP to create a clawed arm that stretched and held Eric's right armless side, while Yori threw an ninja chain around Eric's left arm and held him in place with the help of the Wegoes small platoon, Hego and Shego charged at him and slammed both of their fits into Eric's stomach causing the Drone to roar in pain, they continued this until Eric shot fire out of his mouth and separated the two attackers before flinging his left arm and sending Yori and the twins flying into the air, "YORI!" "WEGO!" both parties said as Hego and Shego caught the two twins originals while Ron jumped up and grabbed Yori in his arms sending him skidding along the ground, when he stopped he looked down at the now blushing Ninja girl "you ok Yori?" he asked as she nodded her head and got out of his arms, Shego used this to jump on to Eric's back and start scratching the drones neck leaving little damage thanks to the hard skin, Eric tried to swipe at her only to be meet with two feet slamming into his face as Ron and Yori derived a flying kick to his face sending him spiraling into Hego's glowing fist and slammed down into the completely demolished ground, Shego flipped over her brother and slammed her glowing claws into his back as the monster screamed in rage before a blue chain wrapped around his neck as Ron used his powers to spin the drone around and then slam him into a car, Yori followed up by throwing more plastic explosives and detonating them, sending the drone flying back a foot before screaming in rage as the team readied themselves "this is not going to be easy" Hego said as he raised his fists, "you think?" Shego, Ron and Yori said at the same time before charging all together.

**With the crowd**

As the team was fighting the Synthodrone the twins watched next to Mego who looked on in a wonder and a little bit of jealousy, Jim and Tim turned to the scowling hero and asked "why aren't you helping?" they asked as Mego turned away from the battle to look at the Possible Twins, "Incase you haven't noticed kids all I can do is shrink…not very useful at the moment…all I can ever do is shrink" Mego said as he muttered bitterly as the twins looked at him confused, "Logically speaking if you can shrink…shouldn't that mean you can grow as well?" Jim asked the purple man, "yeah I mean if you can grow back to your original size cant you expand on that," the twins asked as Mego looked at them with a little annoyance.

"If I could grow don't you think I would have tried by now?" he said as the twins looked at each other before turning back "well…have you?" they asked at the same time, Mego was about to retort till his eyes widened in shock as he stared back at the now grinning twins.

**With the team**

Eric screamed in rage as he held Shego by her throat and was about to slam her into the ground before Hego slammed his glowing fist into his back causing him to drop the green villainess, Ron ran up to the disoriented drone and shifted the blade into Hammer and slammed him in the stomach, sending the drone flying backwards, Ron rested on his sword like a cane as the rest of the team tried to catch their breaths, "Huff, huff…this is taking too long we need to stop him now!" Ron said as he stood on his feet his sword held sideways, "agreed but how Stoppable-san?"

Eric laughed insanely at the team as they looked weak and tired **"HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE ALL BENETH ME! I AM PERFECTION, I AM RELENTLESS, I AM…" **

**BOOM!**

He was cut off as a giant purple fist slammed him into the ground causing the earth to shake and crack, the team looked up in surprise to see Mego standing as tall as a giant easily dwarfing the school in size**, **"SO ANNOYING!" Mego screamed as he slammed his fist again at the drone as he barley tried to stand, he was pushed further into the ground as Mego continued to slam his fists into the ground as the drone was being relentlessly slammed further and further into the dirt, "AHHHHHHHHH!" Mego screamed as he slammed his fist one more time into the dirt kicking up a cloud of dust that blanketed the school.

When the dust cleared it reveled Eric broken and beaten in the ground as Mego towered over him an confident smirk on his face before his body glowed purple as he shrunk back to normal size, the team ran up to him as he collapsed on the ground exhausted "Mego that was amazing when could you do that?" Wegoes asked as Hego propped him up into a sitting position, he smirked at them before he couched "just recently you can thank the other set of twins over there, they helped me realize my potential" he said as he pointed his thumb to the waving twins as they smiled, "that was cool man" Ron said as he placed his hand on the guys shoulder, "yes that was how they say 'the bomb' is that right?" Yori asked Ron as he nodded his head with a slight chuckle, Shego smiled at her brother as she crossed her arms over her chest "geez wish I thought of that when I had your powers" she said as she thought back to the power drain episode.

"Well done Mego you shown true valor, heroics and the will to carry - " "Oh shut up for a minute and let me rest you big lug…but thanks man" Mego said as he cut off his brothers usual heroic rants as they bumped fists and grinned at each other.

Suddenly they heard movement as Eric desperately crawled out of the hole, most of his demonic feature were gone except for his teeth and blazing red eyes and blacked skin, "Oh come on what does it take to kill this guy!" Shego said as she raised her fists before Ron placed a hand out in front of her stopping her from charging at him.

"Let me…I've wanted to do since the moment I meet him" he said as his eyes glowed blue, she nodded and sat back down determined not to get in the way, Ron walked over till he was two meters away from the drone his sword held in a samurais stance as the drone got up on his feet, **"I…I…I wont l-lose to a loser…like you…I REFUSE!" **he screamed as he and Ron charged at each other.

Time slowed down as their attacks came closer to each other, Eric with his flaming claws, Ron with his sword as it flashed in the moonlight both intent on killing the other they passed each other as they stopped a meter behind the other.

Neither of them moved as the crowed watch in anticipation wondering who won and who lost, Ron collapsed to his knee as the crowed gasped and the drone grinned evilly…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Till a slash appeared on Eric's stomach causing a huge amount of synthogoo to gush out of the drone as it fell backwards into its own mess, Ron stood back on to his feet as he flicked away the goo on his sword before sheathing it.

He turned back to the drone and grinned "Booyah" he said as the crowd came rushing to him, director betty was the first to reach him as a troop of armed soldiers followed behind her, "That was impressive stoppable, you really stepped up tonight" she said team impossible nodded as Mister Barkin placed a hand on the teens shoulder "good work Stoppable" Barkin said as everyone around him was congratulating him, Monique hugged the boy while Tara and Yori placed a kiss on his cheeks, Brick punched his should not to rough as he congratulated the hero, Bonnie only said "yeah well…thanks for saving our lives and whatever, you still ruined prom" she said as Ron only chuckled completely used to her attitude by now, the Possible Family patted his back while the twins were asking him all sort of questions, the Team GO members and Shego only looked on and smiled at the teen while Hego helped Mego to his feet, "good going side- I mean Hero, you really pulled through" Shego said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, Kim only watched in the background as Ron was swarmed by Family and friends, she began to wonder…what does this mean now for her and Ron, are they friend…or are they something else she didn't know.

Ron noticed her and parted the crowd as he walked over to her, it became silent as the crowd watched wondering what was going to happen between the two, after a minute of silence Kim decided to speak "Ron…listen I'm…I'm sorry about what I said, I shouldn't have said it and I hurt your feelings…can, can you forgive me?" she asked as her eyes brimmed with tears, "Kim…I-"

"**Ha-ha hahahaha HAHAHAHA!"** Eric cut him off as the crowd turned to him as he continued to laugh insanely causing the other to back away in fear of what he would do next, Ron steeled himself as he walked over to the drone "Give it up Eric its over you lost" he said to the dying and Laughing Drone.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh but that…that is were you are wrong Stoppable…we all lost"** he said as his chest opened up to reveal a large glowing red cube that flashed every twelve seconds, a digital timer appeared in black as it counted down from ten, **"in ten minutes…your world will burn"** he said as Ron's eyes widened in shock at the glowing cube as Fukushima's words coming back to him…

"_Your world will burn as my final tool plays its part…my final victory Outsider" _he then realized the true meaning of his words.

"Oh my god" he said as he looked at the school and the town, "that's what he meant…my world will burn…he was talking about Middleton, HE IS GOING TO BLOW IT UP!" Ron screamed out loud as people began to scream in terror, people began to panic as the fear of their lives began to loom over them, "Ron pull out the D-pad I need a scan of the bomb" Wade said over the comm as he pulled the device off his wrist and held it over the cube in Eric's chest, the device scanned the cube before it flashed red and danger symbols appeared on his screen, "Wade can we shut it off?" Ron asked as the tech genius could only stare in shock.

"No…no we cant…this thing has enough power to wipe Middleton off the map…I cant shut it off" he said as people began to scream louder, the drone chuckled seeing them scream in terror as they tried to think of a way to stop the bomb in his chest, "Hego can you throw it away" Shego asked her brother, "I can't throw that far and you know it, what about you Mego you can grow now can't you-" he was cut off as Mego grunted in pain, "Sorry but this new growing power stretched my organs to the limits, if I do it again now I could die" he said as grunted in pain again, "and we cant' evacuate the town in ten minutes its impossible" Betty said.

The world around Ron became silent as he drowned out the noise, he needed a plan and he needed to stop the bomb but how? '_We can't throw it…we can't disarm it…what can we do' _he though as he placed a hand on his chest the cauterized scar still ached…that's when he got an idea.

"SHUT UP!" Ron screamed out as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the teen, Ron them pointed to the shuttle that was parked on the ground "Director betty how high can that thing go" he asked as the director looked at him confused, "Sub-orbital atmospheres why?"

"Wade how high would we need to get the bomb away from the town" he asked as the genius thought for a second "the safest distance would have to be the Mesosphere…what are you planning?" he asked as he was starting to catch on to the plan.

"Director Betty can that thing be piloted remotely?" he asked as she nodded her head, her eyes widened in shock as she caught on "that could work" she said as Ron turned to the soldiers.

"You lot put him into the shuttle" he ordered the soldiers who only looked at him confused, it wasn't till Betty screamed "DO WHAT THE MAN SAYS MOVE IT PEOPLE!" the soldier instantly grabbed hold of the drone and dragged him to the shuttle.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GONG ON!" Kim screamed out loud as she and the rest of the students were lost and confused about what was going on, Ron turned to the group and smiled, "we are going to send him into the earths atmosphere, far away from the town" he said as everyone stared in disbelief at Ron's plan.

He turned to director Betty as she was evacuating the last of the staff in the shuttle, "I'm sorry Director but I'm afraid that the shuttle won't make it" he said as the Director only nodded her head "Global Justice is always willing to make any sacrifice if the need is greater then our own…a shuttle is a small price" Ron nodded at the director before climbing on board, he saw Eric chained to some of the ships metal steam piping.

"Ron place the D-pad into the console, I can take control then" Wade said as Ron rushed up the shuttles console he placed the D-pad into a slot as a series of codes and data swarmed into the machine before the device pinged green, "Ok Ron as soon as the doors close the shuttle should take off you're the only one aside from Eric still onboard" Wade said as Ron pulled the D-pad out and placed it back on his gauntlet, _'after this it will all be over'_ Ron thought as he was about to step out of the shuttle, Eric's eyes glowed red as he struggled against the chains.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Till the sounds of chains being snapped surprised everyone as Eric rushed at Ron and placed him in a headlock with his one remaining arm **"Where do you think your going loser"** he said as the soldiers aimed their guns at the target "Hold your fire he has a hostage!" Betty yelled at her men as they lowered their weapons the drone laughed insanely as he dragged Ron back into the shuttle away from the soldier's guns.

"**Looks like you have a choice now 'hero' you can either sacrifice yourself and die along with me…or you can let this entire town die in a giant inferno! HAHAHAHA! WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE HERO AHAHHAHAHAHAHA"**

Eric screamed out as insanity was clearly taking control of the drone, everyone was panicking, people were yelling at the creature to let him go, while everyone was panicking while Ron was the only one calm…eerily calm, His hair was shadowing his eyes as he reached into his pouch and pulled a kunai out,

"Director Betty" he said as the whole crowd was quite "Mister Barkin, Bonnie, Tara, Yori, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Jim, Tim, Hego, Mego, Wegoes, Shego, Team Impossible, fellow students, Wade, Rufus, Glitch…Kim" he said as their eyes widened as he listed off all the names of his friends, he lifted his head to reveal…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was smiling "sorry everyone…but I guess its goodbye" he said his voice sincere.

Before anyone could react Ron threw the Kunai at the door control causing it to spark, **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!"** Eric screamed in rage and fear, Ron just looked at him before saying…

"My job" as the doors slammed shut and the rockets ignited, "RON!" everyone screamed as the shuttle launched itself into the air, they watched in horror as it climbed higher into the air, higher and higher it went as the ship soon disappeared from their sights.

"Ron…" Kim said quietly as she watched her friend disappear into the sky…

**KABOOM!**

The sky ignited, as huge ball of fire appeared in the sky it bathed the town in a flash of red and orange, it grew until it and grew until it became the size of the town high up in the sky, and then it was gone…

No one moved, no one blinked, and no one said a thing until Kim screamed at the top of her lungs.

"RON!"

**To be continued**

**And scene, finally here it is chapter seven, sorry for the wait I was suffering the dreaded writers block and I need to clear my mind, tell me what you think, will Ron survive the noble sacrifice? Stay tuned to find out. Please leave a review in the box because I would like to hear your opinions.**

**Sincerely Masseffecttxs. **


End file.
